Descobrindo sentimentos I
by Rose Anne Samartinne
Summary: O que se pode descobrir com relação aos sentimentos de outras pessoas é fácil...Mas e quanto aos seus?
1. Chapter 1

_Muitos desentendimentos_

-Potter, se calar a boca a detenção dura menos tempo.

-Ah, Evans, finalmente! Está preocupada comigo!

_Apaixonados !_

-Porque justo eu, Mari ?Ele é um idiota!- Lilian chorava no ombro de sua melhor amiga

-Não pense nisso como algo ruim- Marisa disse contradizendo os próprios pensamentos.

_Talvez não..._

-Sai de perto de mim que eu mordo! – gritou Lilian.

-E eu ia adorar- disse James jogando seu sorriso conquistador

_Mas talvez eles se acertem..._

-Me desculpe...- Lilian disse já com lagrimas nos olhos

-Tudo bem - James disse sem saber como agir.

**_Descobrindo Sentimentos_**, logo logo em uma barraquinha de filmes piratas perto da sua casa!

**Aguardem!**

Rose Anne Samartinne


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: O universo Harry Potter ertence à J.K... Alguns personagens só que pertencem à mim.

Espero que curtam!!(cortinas se fecham)

* * *

-Lily, você vai chegar atrasada, sua louca!- Sua amiga, Marisa a chacoalhava.

-Ah...quem liga, eu tava tão bem dormindo...- Lílian disse se levantando e se espreguiçando

-Você perdeu o café da manha, sabia cabeção?- Marisa disse dando um safanão na cabeça de Lilian, que olhou para ela como se estivesse com alguma doença, e em seguida disse:

-Ta...Eu já vou me arrumar. Tem certeza que quer ir até Hogsmead?-Lílian tentava por a saia no lugar da camiseta.

-Tenho...- Marisa falou suspirando. Lílian revirou os olhos.- O meu fofo vai estar lá...

-Ele tem namorada, Mari, e que por acaso prefere ver ele se agarrando com o Snape do que chegando a menos de 90 metros de você.

-Ai, Lily, como você é exagerada!

-Pára já com essa de me chamar de Lily, porque quem me conhece pensa que pode me chamar de LÍRIO.

-Você por acaso tá falando de um garoto charmoso, que usa óculos e te ama!- Marisa perguntou piscando uma de suas pestanas.

-Não, eu to falando de uma anta mentecapta, ridícula e arrogante que tem o sobrenome Potter.- Lílian disse já cortando o papo.

-Lily, por que você não sai com ele?

-Nós estamos atrasadas.- Sentenciou Lílian prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, e saindo do quarto.

-Você não me respondeu...- Replicou Marisa, mas já sabendo que seria ignorada totalmente.

Lílian desceu as escadas e fingiu não ver os olhares que eram lançados á ela. Desde as férias de Verão, em que Lílian tinha tomado muito sol na França, ela recebia muitos convites para sair (alem dos de James).Cumprimentou alguns garotos que eram seus amigos, ou ex-namorados de Marisa, e se dirigiu ao Salão principal, onde todos alunos passariam por sensores de segredo.

-Hei!- Lílian ouviu James gritar, mas o ignorou - Ruiva!Lírio! – Lílian sorriu para Marisa como a dissesse: "se eu estivesse de bom-humor, quebraria a cara de alguém...".-Lírio - Lílian ouviu ao pé de seu ouvido e se arrepiou. Quando se virou deu de cara com James, e pôs as mãos na cintura.

-Quem é você para me chamar de Lírio?Ou Ruiva?- Lílian perguntou irritada, pondo seus cabelos atrás da orelha, que insistiam em não parar quietos.

-Eu sou eu.- respondeu ele simplesmente.Lílian se segurou para não cair na gargalhada, pensou em como era patético ouvir aquilo, mas resolveu não humilha-lo.

-E dai? Você se sente no direito de vir até aqui - ela apontou para onde James estava - e falar com esse hálito horrendo perto de mim? Poupe-me. Eu já disse que quero distancia de você - Lílian disse já pensando que tinha exagerado, mas não pediria desculpas, a alguém que não se desculpava com ninguém...A não ser com ela.

-Desculpe.-e a puxou para junto de si - Agora esta melhor?

Plaft!- Lílian meteu a mão na cara de James (ah, bater na cara não teria o mesmo efeito), deixando ele com uma bela marca de mão na a soltou imediatamente e disse:

-Tapa de amor não dói.

Vencida, Lílian entrou na frente de Marisa e logo foi examinada pelo sensor e pode sair de perto de James. Correu para o portão de Hogwarts e chegou a Hogsmead arfando de cansaç no três vassouras esperando Marisa, ela tinha combinado desde o terceiro ano de elas se encontrarem no três vassouras caso se perdessem. Lílian logo avistou Marisa.

-Porque você saiu correndo?- questionou-a Marisa.

-Porque eu não agüentava mais aquela anta do Potter.

-Você está falando do Pettigrew?

-Não.- Lílian riu- mas sim do Potter mesmo.

-Ah, tah...- Marisa se desanimou e Lílian pareceu satisfeita.

-Olha quem está aí - Lílian disse revirando os olhos. Amos Diggory vinha acompanhado da namorada, Marcelle Vance, que lançou um olhar fulminante á Marisa.

-Ai ai ai..., essa Marcelle aí não segura esse gato não...- Marisa disse girando guarda-chuva do coquetel que tinha pedido.

-Me poupe... Ele tem _namorada_.- A ruiva falou como se baixasse um decreto.

-Mas não vai ser por muito tempo... Quando ele puser os olhos em mim...- Mas Lílian a interrompeu.

-Mari, se toca, ele já te conhece.- Marisa deu um sorrisinho.

-Eu não disse quando.- E como se esperasse há muito tempo para contar isso para Lílian, disse- No baile de Natal deste ano...

-Mas ele vai estar acompanhado pela Marcelle!

-Não a todo momento. Vai me dizer que quando você está com alguém você fica grudada na pessoa!

-Não... - Lílian teve que concordar, isso nunca acontecia. Nem quando estava namorando. Por mais que ela tivesse tido nenhum namorado, mas não grudaria nele, nem gostaria de um chiclete no seu pé...

-Lily! Você está me ouvindo!Eu quero ir comprar meu vestido...

-Ah, tah... Vamos lá - e se levantou, deixou nove sicles sobre a mesa e puxou Marisa para fora do três vassouras.

-Valeu...Eu ia ficar lá admirando o Amos até acabar o dia.

-Você gosta mesmo dele?- Lílian se virou com a testa franzida para Marisa

-Ah... Eu o acho legal, bonito, educado, não que eu ame ele, mas ele é perfeito.

-Não faz isso, me ouve pelo menos uma vez nessa vida bruxesca: Você não gosta dele de verdade, quem gosta dele de verdade é a Marcelle. Você vai separar esses dois que tanto se gostam porque **você** acha ele perfeito. E se ele é tão perfeito para você, porque você não o ama?

-Lily, você não entende porque você só fica com pessoas descomprometidas, e que gostam de você muito, e que você ache que está apaixonada.

-Mas é o _certo_!

-Esse é o problema, você quer tudo certo, e eu não faço questão disso, e nem vou fazer, eu agradeço a preocupação, mas eu sei o que eu faço.- Marisa falou com uma voz de desculpas para Lílian, que suspirou e disse:

-Ta né...

Marisa sorriu e elas passaram o resto do dia escolhendo vestidos de gala.

Em outubro o castelo estava sendo ricamente decorado para o Halloween, e Lílian tinha que admitir que nunca aguardara tanto um Halloween, nos seis anos que passara ali. Ela recebera no mínimo três convites de James para sair e se irritara particularmente com um ocorrido na véspera de Halloween:

-Ei, Evans, quer sair comigo?- ele gritou no meio do salão comunal. Lilian revirou os olhos antes de responder:

-Não.

-Porque não?

-Porque meu tempo é precioso demais para ser gasto com você.

-Quando você está livre?

-Nunca- disse Lílian e ficou pensando em modos de ocupar a vida.

-Que tal amanha? O castelo vai estar em festa...

-Eu já disse que não.

-Mas se eu insistir, você sai comigo.- Ele disse, _seguro demais_, chegando perto dela

-Não me importa o quanto você insista. Se você deixasse de ser você mesmo, quem sabe né Potter...- Ela disse pensando em como era perigoso ele ficar perto dela daquele jeito.

-Aí não dá.- Ele disse acabando com a graça de Lílian.

-Aí não dá digo eu!

-Ta bom. Sai comigo?- Ele disse isso e escreveu isso com a varinha

-Suas cantadas baratas não funcionam comigo.

-Não diga isso...- Falou irônico, James.

-Ai Potter você é até engraçado quando não está azarando os outros, mas ainda é muito presunçoso.- Lílian disse sorrindo.

-Quando você diz presunção, você diz que eu sou metido?- perguntou James se lembrando do que Sirius dissera, no quinto ano.

-Hum... Isso e um pouco mais. Mas fico feliz que você saiba o que é presunção. Você nunca me pareceu muito inteligente.

-Nossa, Lírio, você sabe como me conquistar...

-Vai pra p... Olha, você consegue me tirar a paciência!- Ela recolheu seus livros e ignorou os comentários de James de como ela ficava particularmente bonita quando ficava irritada.

No dia das bruxas Lílian e Marisa não paravam de receber olhares dos alunos, porque estavam muito bonitas. James parecia estar hipnotizado quando Lílian entrou no salão principal. Elas estavam com o uniforme da escola, mas estavam com uma maquiagem fabulosa, e o cabelo maravilhoso. Lílian recebeu um convite para sair quando discutia com James, e aceitou imediatamente sem ao menos ver quem era. Quando notou estava conversando calmamente com Quim Slackebolt.( é assim q se escreve ?)

-E aí?- perguntou ele para Lílian depois de rirem muito da cara de um garoto sonserino que estava bêbado e queria beijar a Lula- gigante.- O Potter disse que você está apaixonada por ele.

-O que?- Lílian parou na hora boquiaberta e irritadíssima.- Esse moleque ta brisando¹...

-Eu só estava brincando. Sabe que você fica mesmo mais bonita irritada?- Ele disse se aproximando cada vez mais de Lílian.

-Ehh...- Lílian falou se desviando do rosto do garoto que insistia em ficar defronte á ela.- Eu ouvi falar que você quer ser auror, é verdade?

-É, mas isso não importa...- Ele a pegou pela cintura, Lílian pensou em se soltar, mas se ela não queria ficar com ele, porque tinha aceitado sair com ele? Os dois começaram a se beijar, mas ouviram um barulho muito forte.

-Aha!- gritou uma garotinha de cabelos muito loiros.- eu sabia: Lílian Evans e Quim slackebolt! Os dois estão namorando!

-Não...- tentou explicar Lílian, e e olhou para Quim, que parecia gostar da idéia.

-Nós só estávamos...- quim começou, e não sabia como terminar, ele queria muito ser o namorado de Lílian Evans. E olhou para Lílian como se a pedisse isso.

Lílian vendo que os gritos da garotinha tinham chamado muita atenção, e James estava no meio das pessoas curiosas que ficavam espiando o casal, Lílian disse sem pensar:

-Qual é o problema? Um casal de namorados não pode nem ficar em paz nessa escola, que já vem um bando de futriqueiros atrás?

As reações eram previsíveis:

James fechou a cara, pondo um sorriso na cara de Lílian, os estudantes que estavam espiando começaram a discutir empolgados sobre o novo casal; a garotinha gritou satisfeita: Eu sabia! Eu sabia, e Quim pegou na mão de Lílian sorrindo e concordou:

-Com licença, mas nos queremos ficar em paz.- Lílian, não sabendo onde enfiar a cara, disse para ele, depois de todos saírem:

-Desculpa...Eu não devia ter feito isso, eu falei sem pensar...- Lílian mal teve tempo de terminar porque Quim a interrompeu:

-Não tem problema, eu gostei da idéia.- Sorriu e Lílian não pode evitar sorrir também, afinal, tinha um namorado fofo, desimpedido, e que gostava dela. "Eu acho que a Marisa estava certa...".

* * *

P.s¹: Brisando= Viajando, não sabe o que fala.

P.s²: Esse capítulo é muito antigo, mas eu estou reformando a fic. Não vou mudar a essência, só os erros ortográficos e algumas idiotices minhas mesmo.

P.s³: Have fun!

N/a: Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Eu sei q tenho q escrever direito, mas num dá! Eu tenho mta vontade d comentar, e acabo pondo mto do q eu penso na fic... Eu ainda aprendo!

Ah, obrigada jehssik! Eu estou tentando escrever mais, mas nunca dá tempo...

Desculpe por demorar pra postar ...o meu computador é lerdinho, e o site fanfiction não colabora...

A Lílian é muito má com o potter, eu sei, mas assim ele aprende! He he, só no próximo ano eles vão ficar juntos...

beijokitas minhas queridas leitoras

Please, mandem reviews!

Rose Anne Samartinne


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Esses personagens são quase todos da tia J k. e eu sou só uma feiz e contente fã que escreve historias com os personagens dela...

* * *

Lílian e Quim logo se tornaram o casal mais popular de Hogwarts. Com exceção talvez de Marisa e Sirius black. Isso mesmo. A melhor amiga de Lílian Evans namorando um maroto. Bela contradição. Lílian evitava ao máximo os marotos desde o primeiro ano da escola, mas agora, não tinha como... A não ser que saísse mais com Quim! Podia evitar o Potter, que parecia sempre encontrar com ela quando andava sozinha pelo castelo, e Lílian prometia um soco na cara dele:

-Potter! Faz favor! Licença!- ela disse irritada enquanto James bloqueava a passagem.

-Só se você me disser porque prefere o Quindim!

-Olha, se chamar ele disso de novo eu te quebro a cara, e não sobra pedacinho nojento de potter para contar historia!

-Quebra a cara?

-Você é tão burro que não sabe nem o que é isso?

-Saber eu sei, mas uma monitora... usando este termo não pega bem...

-Eu não me importo com o que pega bem ou não potter, eu só quero que saia da minha frente, ou eu não respondo pelos meus atos!

-Como?- Lílian, preferindo não decair ao ponto dele, empurrou-o.

-Credo, lírio, então quer dizer que a noite que nos passamos não significou nada para você? – James disse com um sorriso maroto piscando para ela.

-Olha moleque, se manca! Eu nunca passaria mais que meia-hora com você! Eu tenho namorado e você não sai do meu pé! Sabia que isto é muito inconveniente? Ninguém tem que aturar esta sua infantilidade não!Me erra!- Lílian saiu pisando forte de perto de James e estava irritadíssima quando a aula de historia da magia começou. Marisa nunca ouvira Lílian xingar tanto uma aula.

-Ta tudo bem?

-Ça va? Comment ? - ela disse irônica e furiosa - Se eu não tenho paz nessa droga dessa vida?

-Olha lily, eu não tenho culpa que você está irritada, não falo francês, por isso não entendi bulhufas do que você disse, e depois: Você sabe que eu detesto quando você fica falando no meu ouvido, e eu estou tentando dormir! Por isso desembucha o que é que seja!- Marisa disse isso endurecendo o queixo e cruzando os braços, sinal de que estava irada. Lílian, desarmada, disse:

-Desculpa... é que o Potter me tira do sério, e... Meu... Eu to namorando o Quim... e ele é tão cafajeste que nem respeita isso! Você sabe como eu fico com raiva quando eu acho que não dão respeito a alguém que eu gosto ou a mim mesma, né?

-Eu acho, lis, que você leva tudo a serio demais, e...

-Ta, mas eu não posso mudar, nem quero!

-Eu não disse isso. Eu quero dizer que o Potter não leva nada a serio, nem os outros. Só você.- Marisa disse isso como se estivesse abrindo os olhos de Lílian, que suspirou como se estivesse muito cansada de tudo.

-O que é que eu fiz de errado? Agora eu concordo com a Petúnia, eu sou uma aberração, que nada na vida é certo, eu não devia ter nascido. E se fosse nascido, eu devia ter ficado no mundo trouxa.- Marisa arregalou os olhos e chacoalhou Lílian, como sempre fazia para ver se estava tudo bem com ela.

-Bebeu Uísque de fogo, foi? Quem ia ser a minha melhor amiga? Quem ia ser a melhor de poções na sala?

-Não sou eu.. é o Snape. Eu só tenho sorte é isso, e ninguém entende... Todo mundo acha que eu sei fazer alguma coisa, mas se eu faço, é sorte de iniciante... Eu nunca sei fazer nada... eu sou uma burra, nem tirar alguém do meu pé eu sei...

-Lily! Se toca! Ai... eu não acredito! Você não sabe fazer nada? E as suas notas? Nem o Remus tira notas tão boas, você não é perfeita em tudo, mas é boa em tudo! Quem daqui da sala ta abate no Xadrez? Você é boa no quadribol, só não entra no time por falta de vontade. Se quisesse, já tinha até um fã-clube: "Eu amo Lílian Evans!" Os garotos correm atrás de você! Você é que não nota! Você desenha superbem, tem os melhores textos... é gentil com todos! Sabe se defender! Se quiser, vira protegida! Tem olhos lindos! E... você é a minha melhor amiga! Quem é aqui da sala, que teria coragem de ser melhor amiga de uma louca dessas? Ninguém!

-Ai, Mari, eu não sei o que faria sem você!- Lílian disse isso e abraçou Marisa que sorriu: finalmente, tinha deixado Lílian calma.

-Viu? Nos somos demais!- ela disse isso e piscou para Lílian.

-Sinto-me uma doida do seu lado! – Lílian disse isso e depois completou:- logo,me sinto em casa!- Marisa e Lílian nunca tinham rido tanto da cara de mexerica do professor ós Lílian pensar em como passar seis anos na mesma sala com alguém (Potter, no caso Oó) podia influencia-la tanto, foi almoçar, mas antes resolveu procurar Quim.

-Andou pelo castelo todo, mas não o encontrou. Só restava o campo de quadribol "não é possível" o encontrou no campo de quadribol, voando em um esperar, e assistir o treino. Ele passou a bola para o Potter, que era bom em quadribol, "ou muito bom, ou... ah sei lá... você veio esperar o Quim! Se controle!" os pensamentos de lilian ficavam voando por aí até ela ouvir o apito e dar um pulo.

-Que susto! – ela falou quando uma garota da Corvinal a olhou com uma cara engraçada.

-Você é a Lílian Evans?- ela perguntou. Lílian teve imediatamente a imensa vontade de dizer: "Não, meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore, prazer".

-Sou. Como você sabe?

-Você é a que deu um chute no Potter...

-O que? Quem andou espalhando isso?

-Não sei, eu só ouvi falar...

-Mas que fique bem claro que eu nunca tive nada com o Potter, e nunca dei um chute em ninguém!

-Mas é você que está namorando o Slackebolt, não é?

Lílian sentindo o sangue subir a cabeça disse:

-Sou, e isso não é da conta de ninguém! – A garota pareceu ofendida e Lílian saiu de perto dela. Logo depois, Quim apareceu com um corte no rosto.

-Quim! O que aconteceu no seu rosto?- Ela disse dando um beijo no namorado.

-O potter...- Ele começou a falar, mas a Ruiva o interrompera:

-Que!? Ele fez isso?

-Não... foi o black, amigo dele, ele tinha xingado a minha mãe e ai eu reagi.

-Você não devia ter aceitado a provocação!

-Mas não tinha como!

-Quando foi isso?

-Agora mesmo, você não viu?

-Ah... não, na vi, eu tava discutindo com uma garota aí...- Ao perceber o que dissera se calou.

-Depois fala para eu não aceitar provocações...

-Ah, mas ela parecia aquelas jornalistas fofoqueiras...- Quim e Lílian sorriram.

-Deixa pra lá... Vamos almoçar?- Quim perguntou segurando Lílian pela cintura.

-Vamos!- E antes que pudesse reagir Quim a beijou, e Lílian se sentiu confortável. Só? Exato. Como se estivesse apenas com um amigo. " Lílian Evans, controle estes seus pensamentos!"." Aposto como se fosse um beijo do Potter... O que! O Potter não deve nem saber beijar! Mas eu ensino... Meu Deus! Que Merlin tenha pena de mim! Eu não posso gostar do Potter porque eu odeio ele..." E tudo isso beijando o Quim... "Que beijo demorado..." Pensando nisso ela se separou delicadamente de Quim, e disse:

-Vamos, eu estou morta de fome...- Lílian disse isso e logo se arrependeu. "Será que ele podia parar de ser um namorado tão perfeito?"

-Não se preocupe.- Ele a pegou no colo, e foi a levando para o Salão Principal, ignorando os olhares que recebia, Lílian não ignorou apenas o que recebeu de James "Ele ta com uma carinha de ciúmes...Que fofo! Fica tão sexy... Lílian Evans! Você tem namorado! "

-Chegamos Li – Quim disse a deixando no banco.

-Obrigada Quim - Mas eles tinham chegado tarde, logo toda a comida do almoço tinha desaparecido. Ele fez uma cara de quem pede desculpas, e Lílian disse suspirando – Ah deixa pra lá...

-Ai... li- ele começou a falar e a puxou para um canto- Eu sei um atalho para as cozinhas...

-Quim!

-O que? – ele disse surpreso

-Pensa bem, eu sou monitora, e você vem me falar que sabe um caminho para as cozinhas, um lugar que não deve ser visitado pelos alunos! Isso não é correto!

-Você parece a minha mãe falando!

-Olha aqui Quim, eu não aprovo as coisas ruins, muito menos as influencio e você me ofende falando comigo deste modo!

-Desculpe, Li, mas eu acho que você devia levar as coisas menos a serio! Eu só queria te levar pra cozinha, porquê você disse que está com fome!

-Tudo bem... Eu é que devia notar que você não queria fazer nada de errado...

-É natural, voce é monitora...- Lílian depois de ouvir aquilo riu muito e disse:

-Deixa pra lá... Ainda tem aula de DcAT ( mais uma vez eu não sei se é assim q se escreve!)

Chegando na aula de DcAT, lilian se separou do namorado e foi se sentar com as amigas. Cada um recebeu um papel, e o professor logo começou a explicar:

- Vocês vão fazer uma redação sobre que tipo de "poderes" gostariam de ter. Ou utensílios mágicos especiais que gostariam de usar. Como por exemplo, capas de invisibilidade, vira-tempo, e porque de sua escolha. Eu não posso dar mais informações, mas quero que me entreguem no final da aula. É individual, e eu não posso opinar. Ordens da direção. Podem começar!

Lilian sorriu satisfeita em ouvir aquelas palavras. Sempre tirara notas boas em redações quando era trouxa, e tinha tudo o que precisava escrever ali. Já tinha conversado com muitas pessoas sobre aquele assunto. Conversas que vieram muito a calhar.

Lilian no final da aula estava satisfeita, e sem notar que tinha que esperar suas amigas e seu namorado, foi sozinha ate a aula de dois tempos de adivinhação.

-Lilian...- ouviu uma voz a chamando.

-Oi? – lilian se virou para ver quem era e deu de cara com James.

-E aí minha ruivinha, vai ceder aos meus encantos?

-Potter, é Evans! Eu não sou sua! E você não tem encanto algum- Lílian disse pensando na barriguinha dele...

-Ah, lilian, minha querida, eu não me importo de você ter um namorado, afinal, eu sei que me ama!

-Felínea, rainha das bruxas, não me diga que te xinguei na encarnação passada!

-Hauhaua ! lilian você tem um senso de humor maravilhoso!

-Cala a boca, Potter! Não me importa o que pensa de mim, portanto faca o favor de me deixar em paz...- ela estava falando mas ouviu alguns barulhos de objetos caindo.

-Que...

-Fica quieto!- disse e pôs a mão na boca de James que, beijou a mão de Lílian, a deixando vermelha. Andou até o final do corredor e parou em frente a porta que vinha o barulho. Seu queixo caiu. Quim estava aos beijos com Lana Stephenson.

-Quim!- Ela disse sem se conter, tamanho o choque. O garoto demorou um pouco para assimilar a informação de que aquela era a voz de sua namorada.

-Li?

* * *

N/a: Mas qué maldade! Hahauahuaha

Vai ficar pro próximo cap. a reação da ruiva esquentadinha! _Pobre Quim... vai sofrer..._

Pobre Quim o escambau, não é?

Tsc, tsc... Qual será a reação de Lílian ?

Ela vai matar quem primeiro? Quim? A garota com q ele estava aos amassos? Ou o James por falar um misero A? Ou vai jogar tudo pro alto e entrar na brincadeira?

Não percam! Nesse mesmo horário nesse mesmo canal!

Ah, eu tinha feito o namoro do Quim e da Lilian, mas cansei dos dois juntos! A lils tem que mostrar seu lado mais Perverso! ( risada maquiavélica).

Eu não esqueci de agradecer as reviews!

**Lizzie Prongs**: _Realmente, a minha vontade às vezes é de matar a Lily, como ela pode ser tão esnobe?? (como se não fosse eu que tivesse feito ela dessa maneira Oo), obrigada e estou continuando.. beijinhos!!_

**Gra Evans: **_Ah, obrigada.. Mas assim que tiver uma dica pode mandar, eu ficaria muito grata. Mesmo. beijinhos flôr!_

**Thaty:** _Vou continuar sim! Beijoss'_

**Jehssik: **_Que bom que você gostou... Ah, quando eu pensei na frase, acho que só o James mesmo poderia falar uma coisa dessas.. ¬¬' hahhah, obrigada por comentar!! beeijos'_

Muitíssimo obrigada por comentarem! Eu adoro quando fazem isso! O próximo capitulo vai ser da reação da lilian, e uma detencaozinha básica do James!

Bjus!

_**Rose Anne Samartinne**_


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Os personagens são da j.k... e o resto vcs já sabem! (:P)

* * *

-ELE BEIJA BEM, STEPHENSON?- Lilian disse irritadíssima.

Desde James a Stephenson e Quim, todos ficaram sem ação

-E aí, vocês vão ficar aí me olhando com essas caras de Guaca mole (n/a: "céus! De onde eu tirei isso?") , ou vão falar alguma coisa? Porque se não falarem nada eu vou ter prazer em azarar vocês, já que não vão fazer nenhum barulho...

-O que? Você vai... me-me azarar?- A Stephenson se pronunciou.Lílian riu maquiavelicamente.

-Adivinha? Finalmente a vaca resolveu falar? Ou melhor, mugir?

-Vaca é você sua ridícula!

-Não chama a lily de vaca!- James falou irritado para a Lana (vaca) stephenson.

-Não se meta Potter!- retrucou Quim ( traira) Shacklebolt(n/a: aleluia! Aleluia! Acertei! Hahauhaua). Lilian se virou para os dois e gritou a plenos pulmões(n/a: como eu amo escrever isso!):

-CALEM A BOCA VOCES DOIS! RIDÍCULA É QUEM SAI AGARRANDO O NAMORADO DAS OUTRAS, ALEM DE NÃO TER NOCAO DO PERIGO! Potter! Eu não sou Lily, pra você!- e se virou para Quim ( traira) – Nem para voce! Como você é imbecil! Eu pensando que era meu namorado... e que era até alguem muito legal, quando eu te pego aos beijos com outra?Maravilhoso... E saiba que a partir de agora eu não quero que você não olhe para a minha cara nunca mais...

-O que seria uma grande alegria para ele... – Stephenson disse irritada. Lilian, sem pestanejar, pulou para cima de Stephenson.já estava puxando o cabelo dela ( Oó) quando sentiu uma mão puxando- a

-Abriram a porteira é? Tem uma vaca que fugiu!- llian gritava tentando se livrar das mãos de James – me deixa bater nela!

-Quem vai bater aqui sou eu...- ofegava a Lana (vaca)Stephenson.

-Lilian se soltou dos braços de James e já voltava a puxar o cabelo de Lana, que Quim também não pode segurar( n/a:oh...que peninha...), lilian, ao sentir que Stephenson estava tentando soca-la no estomago( só tentando...) lhe deu uma bela com a direita, a derrubou no chão,nisso, vários alunos já estavam ao seu redor gritando:

- Briga! Briga!

Lilian ia voltar á soca-la quando James a segurou de novo... lilian não deixou barato ele ter parado a briga e bateu nele também( n/a: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Woohoo! Ninguém foge da super-lily-fu... hauahuahau!) só parou de descer a escola de samba com bateria nota 10 ( n/a:gostei da idéia..., Gra. Evans! To usando, tah? Hauauah!) quando ouviu a voz autoritária da professora Mcgonnagal a surpreendendo:

-Srta. Evans! O que é isso? Uma demonstração de duelo trouxa em frente á tantos alunos! Que vergonhoso para uma monitora! Quero vocês quatro na minha sala agora! Srs. Shaklebolt e Potter, e srtas. Evans e Stephenson! Agora! – os quatro foram de cabeça baixa. Lilian se sentitndo culpada por ter metido o Potter na historia e, por ter se metido em tamanha confusão.

-E entao? O que aconteceu? Explique-se srta. Evans!- a professora bradou e Lilian suspirou

-Professora Mcgonnagal, serei extremamente sincera com a senhora. O Shaklebolt e eu estávamos namorando, eu por uma acaso encontrei o potter – todos a olhavam surpresos:" lilian Evans livrando Potter de uma enrascada?" - enquanto ia para a aula, e vi, a Stephenson – seus olhos brilharam ameaçadoramente (n/a: num queria ser a Stephenson agora!)- e O Shaklebolt, bem, se beijando, e eu, como fiquei com raiva, da Stephenson ter me dito coisas impróprias para um momento como aquele, - Lílian disse pensando em como conseguia encontrar palavras que não fizessem a professora levar as mãos á boca em uma situação daquelas – comecei a bater nela, e ela também me bateu, o Potter veio tentar me tirar da briga e acabou apanhando. – após Lílian terminar de contar o acontecido, todos ficaram boquiabertos por ela quase não ter fugido da verdade (com excessao e que o Potter vira ela por acaso...), até que a professora se pronunciou.

-Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu?- os quatro alunos assentiram com a cabeça, apesar de não estarem totalmente de acordo - então, me desculpe o transtorno Sr. Potter, pode se retirar.- James ficou boquiaberto, mas saiu da sala da professora do mesmo modo.- E quanto á vocês, estou muito decepcionada, que exibição vergonhosa! Voltem agora para as suas aulas! Amanha eu vou falar com vocês sobre as detenções. Podem se retirar.- lilian saiu irritada mas aliviada da sala, junto com um traira arrependido e uma vaca indignada (n/a: hauahuahua coitadas das vacas, ficarm ofendidas por chama-las de Lana Stephenson...). lilian deparou com James quando saiu da sala de Mcgonnagal.

O que é Potter? Vai pro seu dormitório que você ganha mais...- Lilian disse nem dando tempo dele respirar.

-Mas eu quero falar com você...- Ele disse ( n/a: Eu acho ele muito fofo, mas gosto d fazer ele e o Sirius pastarem...tsctsctsc... q mal...).

-Mas ela não tem nada pra falar com você.- Interviu Quim ( n/a: Ele ainda está aki? Simm! Só pra atasanar...hauhauhaua).

-Passar mal vocês... cansei de toda essa criancice...- a vaca se pronunciou e saiu, deixando todos atonitos. ( n/a: bem q é um poko de criancice eles ficarem se alfinetando, buttt, eu amo crianças! Hauahuauh... E é melhor eles terem infância aos dezesseis do que aos cinqüenta! Chente... d onde eu tirei isso? Aff... minhas divagações de solo fértil são incompreensíveis até pra mim... bem, saindo do momento filosofia, como diriam minhas amadas, e põe amadas nisso, amigas, vamos voltar ao que interessa)

-Eu não tenho nada para falar é com você Shaklebolt, já que não era o Potter o meu namorado e nem me pôs uma galhada na cabeça, mas melhor assim, eu sei quem você é, não dá para confiar em você.- Lilian disse irritadíssima, cruzando os braços.

-Lilian! Você não vai deixar que isso acabe com o nosso namoro, não é?- Ele perguntou como se apelasse para um juiz (n/a: eu sei que minhas divagações são d solo fértil...)

-Shaklebolt, eu não tenho mais nada com você, o nosso namoro já acabou.- Lilian disse seria.

-E isso tudo é culpa do Potter! – Shacklebolt disse bravo.

-Porque é culpa minha em Quindinzinho?- James falou irritado

-Não me chama de quindinzinho!- Quindinzinho disse...(n/a: haiahuahua! Zuera, eu vou escrever direito...) Shacklebolt disse (n/a: correção...)

-Parem de brigar vocês dois! Potter,se tem um dedo seu nessa historia, você vai pagar caro!- Lilian ameaçou-o.

-Eu não fiz nada!- James disse vagamente.

-Então por que o Shacklebolt diz que você fez? – Lilian perguntou pondo as mãos na cintura.

-Porque ele é burro, e acha que assim vai ter você de volta! – James disse como uma criancinha (n/a: eu já disse que amo escrever isso?).

-Nem com mil galeões!- Lílian alegou.

-Li, não vê que o Potter não quer que a gente volte a namorar? Está te jogando para cima de mim!- Shacklebolt disse se defendendo.

-Para cima, não, se fosse para cima seria de mim! É contra ô Quindim! – James disse provocando Shacklebolt.

-Pára de me chamar disso! – O Shacklebolt disse como uma criancinha (n/a: no way)

-Só se você deixar a Lily em paz!

-Você tem que deixar ela em paz!

-Ah, ela não acha, né amor?- James disse e a puxou para perto de si enquanto ela arrumava a gravata de seu uniforme ( n/a: sugestivo, nao? Hauahuahuah)

-Sai de perto de mim que eu mordo!- gritou Lílian.

-Eu ia adorar! – James disse jogando seu sorriso conquistador (by Trailer...n/a:hauhaiahu)

-Me larga Potter.- Lilian disse tentando se soltar

-Larga ela! – O traira se pronunciou.

-Você não manda em mim!- o Potter fofinho mas que a autora gosta de fazer sofrer disse.

-Já chega!- Lílian gritou.- Me deixem em paz! Potter, detenção: Por desrespeitar uma monitora! Shackelbolt, se não quiser uma detenção, me deixe em paz também. Potter, sua detenção será essa sexta-feira, ás seis da tarde.

-O quê! É amanhã, e eu tenho um encontro.- Lílian riu debochadamente da cara de Potter.(n/a: eu sei q eu sou má!)

-Pois trate de desmarcar, você tem uma detenção amanha as seis horas e se faltar, terá uma semana de detenções.

-Mas não é justo!

-Não cabe á você saber o que é justo. Tenham uma boa-noite.

-Lils! - Quim gritou ao ver ela se afastar rapidamente, mas não pode alcança-la, pois ela já tinha ido para seu dormitório.

No dia seguinte Lílian recebeu sua detenção com a professora Mcgonnagal, e ignorou todos os comentários maldosos das línguas afiadas da escola, não foi convidada para sair por James pois este parecia estar bravo com ela por escolher logo uma sexta-feira de tarde para aplicar-lhe uma detenção.

Na detenção Lilian se irritou com a petulância de James, e lhe tirou a varinha para que ele limpasse os troféus sem magia.

- Potter, se calar a boca a detenção dura menos tempo.

-Ah, Evans, finalmente! Está preocupada comigo!

-Não, potter, se toca! Eu quero ir descansar! – Lílian se irritava facilmente na presença daquele ser.

-Só se quiser sair comigo!- James sorriu.

-Eu já disse que não!- Lílian disse cansada.

-Então porque insiste em que você tem que aplicar as minhas detenções? – perguntou James

-Porque o Remus deixa você livre nas detenções -replicou Lílian.

-E daí? -perguntou James.

-E daí que ele é seu amigo, você tem que aprender! Cala a boca e limpa! – Lílian perdeu a paciência.

-Você não pode me obrigar! – desafiou-a James.

-Silencio!- Lílian apontou a varinha para o pescoço de James e ele apenas moveu a boca. Lílian sorriu satisfeita por ter tirado a varinha de James no começo da detenção.- agora limpe logo esses troféus!- James apenas moveu os lábios, furioso. (n/a: duas partes do trailer em um capitulo não é muito bom? Éh... eu sei q eu sou d mais... rs zoeira...).

* * *

N/a: Esse cap. Até q ficou grandinho né? Bem, aí vão as explicações de umas coisinhas: Eu tenho sim divagações de solo fértil, e ninguém tasca...hauahuahu

essa parte da detenção eu fiz antes d ter a idéia dessa fic, e resolvi encaixar.

O nome Lana stephenson surgiu dessa minha mente, e eu perguntei para uma de minhas melhores amigas se estava bom como um nome de pessoa malvada, ela disse que estava perfeito! Eu fiquei feliz e pus aki!

Ah, a redação sobre os poderes q eles gostariam d ter e porque eu tirei da idéia da redação da minha escola, em q vc escrevia, e depois eles escolhiam as melhores para publicar no livro q a escola ia lançar. (a minha redação foi selecionada, mas estão escolhendo mais uma vez, para ter certeza d que o livro vai ficar bom! Q alegria!)

Bem, eu sempre ponho muito do q eu penso nas falas da Lílian e da Marisa, pq só assim eu acho q vai ficar bom... tah... q seja...

obrigada pelas reviews! Eu fico super hiper mega máster blaster plus advanced feliz com isso!

Nesse cap. A lilian é meio egoísta, ela falando q preferia o James e faz d esse alvoroço por causa do quindinzinhu...hauahuahuaha

Obrigada pelas revieews, mesmo!

Bjús'


	5. capitulo 5

N/a: O universo de Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Tia J.K., só escrevo coisinhas alegres e felizes (?) com o mundinho dela =D

* * *

Ao final da detenção, Lílian devolveu a varinha á James que lhe respondeu:

O que você fez? Você não tem o direito de fazer isso, eu já devia ter saído.

Eu sei que você deve estar fulo da vida por eu ter estragado seu encontro, Potter, mas pode ir agora...- Lílian no entanto parou de falar pois ouviu um uivo assustador. – O que foi isso, Potter?- Quando olhou, ele não estava mais lá. Olhou para trás e nada dele. Será que ele já tinha voltado para o dormitório e tinha deixado ela falando sozinha? Aquilo não ia ficar assim. Correu pelo corredor, a procura dele e apenas viu um vulto indo para o salão principal, o seguiu, e ele foi para os jardins. Ela parou de chofre. Potter tinha se tornado um animal branco. " não é possível!" Lílian pensou. Esfregou os olhos "eu estou doida, eu estou doida, eu estou doida". Olhou de novo, não tinha nada.

Correu para os jardins, e viu o animal entrando na floresta proibida.

-Potter, você está ferrado!- ela disse baixinho, seguindo-o.

Ouviu mais uma vez o uivo e se perguntou se tinham lobisomens na floresta. Se embrenhou no meio das árvores e se deixou guiar pelo barulho dentro da floresta, com a varinha acesa na mão direita.

Ouviu um uivo mais alto, e conseqüentemente mais próximo a ela, e juntou sua varinha para mais perto de si.

Sentiu alguma coisa arranhar se braço e um líquido quente escorrer por ele, já sem forças, mas tentando manter-se de pé, caiu, com uma imensa tontura, e sua visão se fechou como em um cortinado. Já estava inconsciente no chão.

Acordou na cabana de Hagrid, o guarda-caças, com quem dificilmente falava, mas o achava muito simpático. Abriu os olhos lentamente para se acostumar com a claridade, sua cabeça estava doendo e sentia muito frio.

-Finalmente! Já estava começando a ficar preocupado, Lilian, desde o terceiro ano você não fica tão ruim! Você não devia negar o que seu corpo pede (n/a: não pensem besteiras, ó mentes profanas...), devia se alimentar melhor e dormir u pouco mais. E se divertir mais também, os garotos te trouxeram e eu até pensei que você tivesse ficado doente de tanto estudar(n/a: não me matem, mas uma vez me perguntaram se eu tinha ficado doente de estudar, eu fiquei p. da vida...)Você está bem? É claro que não está bem! Está roxa!- Mas antes que Hagrid voltasse a tagarelar, lilian disse:

-Hagrid...Hagrid! Eu estou bem, só com um pouco de dor de cabeça e frio. Podia fechar essa porta, e depois, que garotos? O potter e a trupe?

-Claro, lilian, me desculpe...- Hagrid disse, sem jeito, mas foi interrompido por James.

-Que trupe Evans? A que te trouxe desacordada da floresta negra?- James perguntou levantando a sobrancelha esquerda, a imitando.

-Olha aqui,Potter, primeiro, eu só fui parar na floresta, porque estava te seguindo, logo, não sou só eu a errada da historia.- Ela disse, cruzando os braços.

-Então admite que está errada?- Ele perguntou abrindo um sorriso "colgate" (n/a:aff... eu sei q sou retardada, ok?) no rosto.

-Admito- Ela suspirou vencida, mas continuou- mas o que você estava fazendo lá?

-Eu? Eu estava...- mas antes que pudesse continuar lilian gritou

-Meu Deus!!! São sete da manhã! E eu não dormi no quarto!!- ela falava histericamente

-Ninguém vai saber...

-A mcgonnagall (n/a:como sempre, não sei se é assim q se escreve...) vai me matar!!- Lily disse como se tivesse plena certeza de suas palavras.

-Relaxa...- Sirius disse sentando-se em uma das cadeiras de Hagrid.

-Meu Deus, eu estou deitada, no sofá do Hagrid, conversando com Sirius Black e James Potter! Eu só posso estar muito doente...- ela sussurrou assustada. Sirius gargalhou gostosamente.

-Sabe, ruivinha, não sei como o pontas ainda não te agarrou...

-QUÊ?????- gritaram lilian e James, muito vermelhos, ao mesmo tempo.

-Hahahahahahaha!!!! Sabia que isso ia acontecer! Ai!! Pára, lily, foi mal, pára lilyyyy...- Sirius ria enquanto Lily fazia cócegas em sua barriga de tanquinho (hóhó)

..Sirius!!

-Desculpa lily...aie...pára com issoooo...- Sirius disse enquanto os três iam em direção ao castelo, ou perderiam o café da manhã(n/a:que dizem ser pequeno almoço em Portugal...ler fanfic é cultura..ou não).

-Pára tudo!- James disse segurando lilian pelo braço.

-O que é Potter? Pirou? Bebeu? Fumou? Injetou? Ta bravo porque?

-Desde quando você e o Sirius se chamam pelo primeiro nome, ou por apelidos?

-Desde que eu sou amiga dele.- Sirius se escondeu atrás de Líolian, e James ficou vermelho de raiva.

-Desde quando vocês são amigos? O almofadinhas NUNCA me disse nada sobre essa amizade colorida!! Podem ir contando.- ele falou quase gritando, sentou-se no chão e cruzou os braços.

-Ah e desde QUANDO eu te devosatisfações , ahn?- Começou Lílian, mas logo viu que Sirius se sentava ao lado de James, com os olhos arregalados.- Ta, ok. Eu conto. Foi assim:

"-Tá Legal, Evans, é isso o que você quer?- Sirius Black, um garoto de catorze anos, e muito bonito, perguntou a uma ruiva que tinha sido praticamente arrastada para dentro de uma sala após sair gritando com ele e seu amigo de óculos.

-É exatamente o que eu quero Black- A garota disse conjurando uma cadeira, sentando-se nela e cruzando os braços.

-Você quer que eu te deixe em paz?- O garoto perguntou incrédulo.

-Quero. Pode apostar- Seus pequeninos olhos verdes faiscaram de satisfação.

-Então tá bom.- O garoto respondeu contrariado, já ia saindo da sala quando, uma ruiva sentiu pena e disse:

-Só amigos?

-Ótimo, mas porque você está dizendo isso?- Sirius Black perguntou franzindo a testa

-Nós já somos amigos?- A garota perguntou se espreguiçando.

-Hahahah. Já- Sirius agora, já tinha conjurado uma cadeira também.

-Então eu posso ser sincera: Olha, eu acho que você é meio retardado, você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer com"só amigos"- Ela disse estreitando os olhos.

-Não sei não.

-Que lesado!- A garota disse boquiaberta e risonha

-Peraí, nós somos amigos, ou inimigos?

-Amigos- Ela respondeu simplesmente.

-Eu não entendi porque você disse que quer ser só a minha amiga.

-Olha, você chega pra mim dizendo que eu sou a sua ruivinha, e que se nós fossemos á Hogsmeade juntos, faríamos uma festinha particular, e que eu ia ficar muito satisfeita.

-...- Sirius não soube o que responder, ninguém nunca tinha dito algo do tipo para ele.

-Amigos não fazem isso, não é ô mentezinha lerda para o raciocínio lógico!

-Hauahauha. Você não deixa nada barato mesmo- Ele disse sentindo uma pontada de orgulho pela recém formada amiga.

-Claro- Lily disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, lembrando um certo garoto de óculos

-Srta. Evans, eu acho que nós já podemos nos chamar de Sirius e Lily, não?

-Ó como você é sensível, sirius...Hahahhaha- Ela disse irônica.

-Hahahah- Ele riu gostosamente.

-E aí, qual é a coitada que você ta querendo sair? Se eu quiser que ela sofra, te dou uma mãozinha até...- Ela disse, quebrando o gelo.

-Muito engraçado, Lily...- Ele falou sarcástico.

-É o que todos dizem!! Então, quem é?- Lily perguntou lacônica.

-A Lohan.- ele repondeu displicente.

-Hahah. Pode crer, ela merece a sua companhia- Lily disse.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Sirius, você só me surpreende, com notas tão boas, pensei que você fosse mais inteligente

-Dá pra parar de curtir com a minha cara, eu entendi agora!- Ele riu

-Céus, a minha companhia te faz usar a massa cinzenta- a garota disse fingindo estar impressionada.

-Depois eu e o pontas que somos convencidos

-Ah, eu só estou brincando...E você é convencido e legal, já o Potter é convencido e insuportável- retrucou taxativa

-Ele é legal

-Grandes provas que ele dá

-Voce não tenta conversar com ele...

-Nem pretendo- A ruiva cantarolou.

-É, realmente, você é uma louca, eu te canto, você fala pra eu te deixar em paz, e propõe uma amizade

-Se você é meu amigo, já devia estar acostumado...

-Você não dá o braço á torcer!

-Idem

-O que me diz de irmos almoçar, alguém que chegue nessa sala e veja a gente, vai pensar besteira

-É mesmo, Sirius, as minhas amigas já devem estar me procurando...

-Tive uma idéia!!

-Ai que medo, de todas as suas idéias, na sala de aula, foram todas de conseqüências catastróficas

-Mas essa não vai ter nenhuma grande conseqüência, a não ser que você queira...

-Hum... me fala logo

-E se a gente fingisse que ta saindo? Tipo, eu ouvi você falando para as suas amigas, que o Hornnby, da lufa-lufa não te deixa em paz...Que tal?

-Juro que não sei, mas como seria isso tudo?

-Nós nos beijávamos na frente de alguns alunos... íamos para hogsmeade...

-Não sei não. Me convença

-E a Dupper ia parar de espalhar boatos por aí sobre você...

-QUE TIPO DE BOATOS?!!

-Calma, ela disse que talvez você nunca tivesse ficado com alguém...

-Que futriqueira!!!!!!!!!!!

-Viu? Iam acabar os boatos maldosos

-Só para isso, quando começamos Sirius?

-Hoje é lógico...

-Aaahhhh, se isso tudo for armado, Black, você vai ter uma vingança muito ruim

-Nem vem... você nunca se vingou de ninguém...

-Hahahahahahahahah- ela riu maquiavelicamente.

-Essa risada deu medo. O que você já aprontou?

-Minha irmã, Petúnia, me chamou de aberração durante as feras inteiras, eu irritada, no fim das férias, joguei palha-fede e adubo para plantas nas roupas e toalha dela, depois tirei os vestígios, e passei a ferro para o cheiro fixar...

-Credo, ainda bem que agora nós somos amigos...

-E ai de você se contar para alguém o que eu te disse, hein?

-Juro por Merlin!!

-Bom mesmo

-A gente vai perder o almoço!!

-Ai meu Deus!!!! "

Quando Lílian acabou de narrar,Sirius já se levantara e se escondia em uma árvore próxima, enquanto lilian tirava o pó de suas vestes, e arrumava o cabelo com um feitiço.

-Q-que... vocês...juntos...Hornby...- foi só o que James conseguiu pronunciar.

-Potter, ta engasgado?- lilian perguntou sem delongas, e educação.

-Então foi por isso que vocês saíram aquela vez! E o almofadinhas disse que você tinha se declarado pra ele...

-SIRIUS BLACK!- lilian gritou acordando quase o castelo inteiro, e fazendo Sirius se encolher como um cão que leva bronca. Mas James pareceu não notar, continuava entretido analisando o que lilian acabara de contar... - E ele disse que vocês não tinham se beijado... – ao notar o que saira de sua própria boca, berrou - SEU CAHORRO DESGRAÇADO!! VOCE MENTIU PARA MIM!!- Sirius, com medo, e já sabendo antes o que aconteceria correu em direçao ao castelo com lilian e james em seus calcanhares. Os três pararam de chofre ao ver quem os esperava.

-FUDEU!

* * *

N/a: Putz!!! Esse capitulo foi o maior que eu já escrevi, e eu não coloquei o Pedro nele, pq eu acho ele idiota...

=D

bom! Quanta review pra eu me divertir!!!!(cara de retardado q o meu irmão faz qdo ta feliz...hehehe)

**Essa parte aí de responder ás reviews com a ajuda dos personagens, é idéia da Bruna. B. T. Black, e eu devo os créditos á ela;**me desculpe aí, minha memória é podre mesmo...bjinhoss

Vou responder ás reviews, e vou ter a ajuda de alguns personagens.

**_Lily,_** **James,** **Sirius,**_Marisa, _Remus, _Eu _(num é personagem, mas vá lá...)

**Jessihk: **_Aieee... brigada pelo comentário, vc sempre me deixa um!! E samantha, eu gosto para gente boazinha, já que qdo eu era pequena eu queria ter esse nome. E imagina:eu, com esse nome, e ainda vilã quando era pequena. Eu ia ser um terror..._**Com as idéias que essa daí tem, eu não queria estar perto dela...cada coisa que ela faz eu passar...aposto como seu personagem preferido sou eu!**_Eu estou vendo, viu, ?_**Ferrou...**_chega crianças!! T doluu! Bjuss!!_

**Thaty:** _To continuando a escrever, e vc, continue a ler e a deixar uma review para me deixar feliz! Nem que seja uma para falar q eu sou retardada, ta? Bjinhos_

**Gra Evans: **_Em quantos galeões?rsrsAs vacas ontem me mandaram um telegrama falando o que achavam de eu chamar a stephenson de vaca, tava lá: nossa filosofia:" cagando e andando"**Pobres vaquinhas, elas até são o animal sagrado da china, não deviam ser ofendidas nesse grau!**_**o público sempre me apóia!! Ninguém gosta do quindim!!!**Ninguém merece..._xauzinho foufa!! Bjuss_

**Bruna B.T. black: **_Acredita q eu num consigo deixar review pra ninguém? Que raiva!! Obrigada por passar aki!_**Qual é o seu feletone?**Sirius, seu burro, é telefone..._Meu Deus!! Ela vai ficar sem graça e voce sem órgão reprodutor, dá uma olhada na cara da Mari!_**Ela vai me mataaaarr!!!** _Não ligue, ele é retardado assim de natureza...!Ah, lá em cima já estou deixando os créditos á vc, ok? bjinhoss_

**Nathalia Eastford: **_Obrigada por deixar seu comentário!! E eu devo esse apelido de quindinzinho ao JAMES..._**Palmas para mim!! Ah, eu posso ser seu Jimmy se vo...ai! Rose!**_A lily tá aki do lado , nao notou que ela está com ciúmes seu lerdo?**Eu não estou com ciúmes, e Potter, você mereceu bonito esse tapa!Tudo bem, eu prometo maneirar nos xingamentos ao Potter, já qe um dia eu vou ter um filho com ele e tudo...**Nussa! o clima ficou quente!**cala a boca!**_**Assim eu fico sem graça(faz movimento de bichinha de Sousa com a mão)****Aluado, você viu ele aflorando o lado animago dele?**pontas, você se revelou..._hahahahahahah...hahahahah...Ei James, então é verdade que você é viado?**...Oo **:D xentiii... que babadoooo_**Nao é isso!você sabe que não, Rose!**_Tive uma idéia maravilhosa de U.A. de você com o Sirius (olhos brilhando)!!bjus!_


	6. Chapter 6

A professora Mcgonnagall estava parada á porta do castelo, com uma expressão assassina no rosto.

-Mais uma vez em encrencas. Expliquem-se, rápido, tenho assuntos a resolver.

-Bem, professora, dessa vez quem vai dar as explicações sou eu.-disse James.Lílian imediatamente começou a rezar internamente, e Sirius entrou em estado de choque(n/a:credo...só porque nessa fic o james é bem loko?rs) –A Evans é sonâmbula. Ontem quando voltei da detenção com ela, fiquei jogando xadrez bruxo com o Sirius. Nós a vimos saindo do salão comunal, e como sabemos que não se deve acordar um sonâmbulo, a seguimos...

-Deviam ter vindo diretamente a mim!- A professora Mcgonnagall repreendeu-o.

- Não daria tempo. Imagine o que poderia acontecer á ela- James abraçou Lílian pelos ombros dramaticamente, recebendo uma careta da ruiva, e disse- se nós não tivéssemos ido atrás? Bem, ela veio aos jardins e se embrenhou na floresta, parece que algum animal como um centauro acertou ela, e bem, ela acordou horas depois na cabana do Hagrid. Eu e Sirius a levamos para lá porque já estava tarde, e era o lugar mais próximo. Se quiser, pode confirmar com o Hagrid, professora.

-É o que vou fazer. – E ia apressada para a cabana de Hagrid, mas se deteve e disse- E se assim aconteceu, entrem, devem estar mortos de fome. Senhorita Evans, eu sugiro que considere o que esses garotos fizeram por você antes de começar a gritar com eles. Com licença. - Lílian ficou imediatamente boquiaberta, James abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e Sirius começou a rir gostosamente.

- Cala a sua boca, Sirius. Eu vou descobrir o que aconteceu exatamente na noite de ontem, e vocês que vão me contar. Só vou tomar o café, avisar Marisa que para qualquer consulta futura eu sou sonâmbula, me arrumar, e no almoço nos falamos.

- Calma aí, você é que não devia ter seguido a gente. - James falou tentando se defender.

-Potter, eu só não (n/a: "te dou outra porque..."rs brincadeira, é q eu adoro o Seu Madruga do Chaves) vou perder meu tempo com você, porque eu vou tomar um banho e correr pra não perder o café.-Lílian disse ignorando os chamados dele.

Lílian subiu para o seu quarto, tomou um banho e vestiu uma roupa qualquer: uma blusinha que tinha um pequeno decote em V, listrada, e um shorts laranja com umas flores pequenas na borda, afinal era domingo (n/a:rsrs... eu só descrevi bem a roupa pq eu tenho uma igualzinha, e tava afim d mostrar ela P crooodo como eu sou xata). Depois, desceu, tomou café, avisou Marisa que se Mcgonnagall perguntasse se ela era sonâmbula, que a resposta seria sim, fingindo que não vira a cara de confusão estampada no rosto da amiga.

Subiu novamente para organizar suas coisas, na semana inteira, não movera uma palha para arrumar seu malão. Ao arrumá-lo, encontrou uma antiga página de diário, do ano anterior.Trazia logo de título uma frase comum a seus ouvidos:

"_Quem aquele Potter pensa que é?"_

"_Nem para respeitar minhas decisões!_

_É a terceira vez da semana que me chama para sair na frente de toda a escola_

_Que idiota! Que raiva!_

_Se eu pudesse, enchia ele de detenções por me importunar. Mas dar detenções sem motivo é ridiculamente infantil e inconseqüente. Logo, não o farei. O melhor a fazer é convencê-lo que sou horrível. Que eu saiba, isso não é desonestidade. Só um modo de me afastar dele. Eu já respondi todas às vezes pacificamente que eu não quero sair com ele porque acho que não combinamos, não tenho tempo, e já estou saindo com outra pessoa. Agora, vou passar a falar mal-lo, afinal, ele me ofende não respeitando minhas decisões e sendo tão insistente. O que é obviamente repugnante._

_Veremos. O que o faria desistir, ou se enxergar, me odiar, ou passar a me ignorar? Simplesmente deixar de ser quem é? algo que ninguém quer fazer?_

_Pensa. Pensa. Pensa... Aha! Já sei! Chamá-lo de repugnante, arrogante, tirano, presunçoso... Críticas ao seu caráter, algo que o faria odiar-me._

_Quase perfeito. Pois nada é perfeito. Planos a por em pratica:_

_Livrar-me do Potter_

_Estudar_

_Ler aqueles livros que a M.pince separou para mim, afinal, ela é compreensiva comigo!_

_Descobrir porque sou tão persuasiva._

_Correr em volta do lago para ficar em forma_

_Jantar_

_Ouvir as músicas no meu rádio bruxo, não é todo dia que se encontra uma estação de rádio francesa._

_Parar de ser tão egocêntrica (sim! Eu me acho egocêntrica)_

_Perguntar para a professora de herbologia, se é verdade que daqui alguns anos possa haver racionamento de água._

_Entrar de uma vez naquela sala do sétimo andar, que ouvi os marotos comentando, e a Mcgonnagall entrando._

_Pegar o novo endereço da Gabrielle, que mudou de casa, e vai mudar de escola._

_Arrumar meu malão, que está uma bagunça._

_Organizar-me, pois sou muito bagunceira e desorganizada._

_Ganhar dinheiro para dar presentes aos amigos e familia._

_Confiscar o material ilegal dos marotos novamente._

_Está meio razoável... Mas vale..."_

"Como eu era presunçosa" pensou Lílian, rindo(n/a: eu tinha que fazer essa parte do diário pra mostrar que nem todos são bons o tempo todo). Se arrependeu de ter começado com tudo aquilo, afinal, James Potter podia ser um tanto presunçoso, mas não era tão horrível. Antes de pensar assim, odiava James com todas as forças. Agora, suas forças não colaboravam tanto com ela(n/a:rs...eu só posso tomar mtaaa pinga pra escrever essas coisas).Ouviu batidas na porta, e a professora Mcgonnagall entrou muito branca no quarto, a assustando.

-Srta.Evans, tenho uma notícia a lhe dar. Sente-se, por favor.

- Professora, aconteceu alguma coisa?-Lílian perguntou aflita.

-Certamente que sim...Lamento te informar, Lílian, que seus pais faleceram.

-O...O..q-que? Professora, é a maior brincadeira de mau-gosto que já ouvi.- Lílian disse aos soluços.

-Lílian, eu sinto muito... -A professora Mcgonnagal respondeu sem ação. - Bem... Sua tia vem te buscar amanhã, no dia do velório e do enterro. Não gostaria de te dar a noticia assim, mas tenho certos compromissos urgentes. Lamento tanto...

-Por Deus... eu não consigo acreditar... como? Como?-Lílian chorava tanto que não conseguia se manter em pé, sentou-se no chão e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Eles foram encontrados mortos por sua irmã e o namorado, com a marca negra pairando sobre a casa.

- O que é a marca negra... - Lílian dizia, mas Marisa entrou no quarto e ao notar Lílian parou bruscamente, estática.

- Lily? O que foi? Professora Mcgonnagall? O que foi?- Marisa parecia desnorteada ao ver sua amiga tão triste.

- Lílian, Marisa, me perdoem. Tenho que sair, meus pêsames querida... - E saiu quase que correndo do dormitório feminino da grifinória.

- Meus pêsames? O que aconteceu Lily?- Marisa sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao ver os olhos verdes e tristes de sua melhor amiga.

- Mari... Eles morreram... Meus pais... Eles se foram... Eu não acredito... -Lílian se balançava com os soluços altos e violentos que dava.

- Oh, meu Deus... - Mari exclamou e abraçou Lílian chorando também. –Sinto muito, linda... Não fica assim... Você precisa do apoio dos amigos. - ela soltou Lílian e pôs uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha - Vamos lá embaixo, falamos com os garotos, eles conheceram seus pais, vão querer saber. Os marotos são os únicos ocupantes do Salão. O resto foi passear nos jardins. Vamos lá.

Lílian e Marisa desceram as escadas tristemente e foram diretamente ao encontro de James, que jogava uma partida de xadrez bruxo contra Sirius, sendo assistido e aplaudido por Pedro. Ao ver as duas amigas tão tristes, James e Sirius pararam imediatamente de jogar xadrez.

- O que foi?- perguntou James sem entender o que sua ruivinha fora fazer aos prantos, no salão comunal, e perto dele. Marisa fez sinal com a cabeça para que eles se sentassem. James viu um agouro nos olhos turquesa(n/a: é difícil ter essa cor de olho... mas va lá) outrora brilhantes de Marisa.

- James, Sirius, vocês se lembram dos pais da lily?- Marisa perguntou ao ver Pedro sair discretamente do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- Como poderíamos esquecer?- Sirius perguntou se lembrando de que no aniversário de Lílian, ele e os outros marotos fizeram uma visita surpresa na casa dela por meio de pó de flú, nas férias de verão anteriores, e os pais de Lílian acharam muito engraçada a irritação da filha com eles.

- Bem... Eles... - Marisa ia dizendo, mas foi interrompida.

- Morreram. - Lily continuou a frase por Marisa, com a voz embargada. Sirius arregalou os olhos espantado, e James ficou sem fala. Ele conhecera os pais de Lílian e Lílian quando tinha dez anos, junto com Remus e Mari. Lílian sorriu meio sem graça e começou a dizer, como se lesse os pensamentos dele:- Vocês lembram quando meus pais conheceram o Potter pela primeira vez?

-É mesmo Lily, Sirius, acho que você não conhece essa história.- Mari disse, sorrindo um pouco também.

- Não conheço mesmo, Mari.- Sirius disse confuso.

- Foi assim- Mari começou a contar, com lágrimas rolando pelo rosto:

"_Uma garota ruiva de dez anos experimentava modelos de óculos escuros que mais lhe agradavam. Escolheu um de armação azul marinho, que lhe caia muito bem. Apanhou a capinha, a receita do médico, e saiu saltitante da loja de mãos dadas com sua irmã mais velha, e sua mãe, uma de cada lado. No mesmo momento, um garoto de óculos redondos, com grau, de armação preta, e moreno, saia da loja discutindo com os pais, e na mesma direção que a garota. A ruiva pediu um sorvete a sua irmã, que lhe deu de boa vontade, o moreninho, ganhou um sorvete dos pais sem ao menos pedir. Pararam em bancos próximos. O moreninho mirou, e atirou o sorvete na ruivinha do lado, que já tinha acabado o sorvete, sem mais opções, a ruivinha tirou o tamanco vermelho pesado que calçava e acertou certeiro na cabeça do moreninho, que fez bico de choro e gritou:_

_-Ai, sua palito de fósforo fedido!_

_-Fedida é a sua boca, que nem o sorvete agüentou, e pulou pra fora dela. - Lílian Evans, respondeu mostrando a língua._

_-Cala a boca quatro olhos!- James levanta-se e se põe em posição de briga, com os punhos erguidos. _

_-Toupeira cegueta idiota! Pensa que é quem pra me chamar de quatro olhos? Tão pirralho, já é convencido e hipócrita! Eca!_

_-Eu vou te bater, mesmo você sendo menina!_

_-UI! Ta brabinha, é? Vem que eu bato em menino e menina, mas pra você eu abro uma exceção! Posso bater em bichinha desmunhecada!- E deu de ombros se levantando depois._

_Os pais de James brigaram com ele, e a mãe de lily concordou com eles:_

_-Vocês vão se desculpar, se abraçar, e jurarem assim: Eu juro que nunca mais faço isso com você, amiguinho.-sugeriu_

_-Mae, não faz isso comigo! Eu não sou amiga dele, vizinha dele, colega dele, prima dele, irmã, filha, tia, mãe...eu não vou fazer nada desde quando eu peço desculpas pra quem começou me chamando de palito de fósforo fedida! Nunque! Moi! _

_- pra essa daí ! desculpas? É a mais maria-moleque que eu já vi!_

_- Maria-moleque nada, você é que é mariazinha! Tem medo de brigar, é?_

_-peçam desculpas!- Berraram os pais de james e a mãe e a irmã de Lílian ao mesmo tempo._

_-Foguinho!_

_-Defunto!_

_Os dois saíram rolando atracados, um puxando o cabelo do outro, dando chutes, socando, mordendo...até serem chutados por alguém de fora da briga. Soltaram-se, e olharam o "agressor":_

_Uma menina de cabelos loiro escuros,e olhos turquesa brilhantes e um outro garoto loiro, de olhos cor de mel._

_-Mari! Remus! Que massa! Me deixa acabar com esse paspalho, que já vou ter um papo com vocês.Ai!-sentiu algo atingir seu braço.- veadinho de uma égua!_

_- joãozinho!- cuspiu James cheio de raiva._

_Antes que os dois pudessem continuar a briga, Marisa deu uma rasteira em lily, e Remus deu uma em James.Os pais de James vinham correndo acompanhados da familia de Lílian._

_-Eu disse para pararem!-gritou a mãe de Lílian. - mocinha, está encrencada, machucou todo o menininho..._

_- ele é menininha, mãe... -Lílian respondeu encrenqueira._

_-fica quieta! Por favor, me acompanhem até a minha casa para cuidar dos machucados das crianças, e eles se desculparem - acrescentou aos pais de James, que assentiram. _

_Chegando na casa, o pai de Lílian veio preocupadíssimo com a filha, que exibia um lábio sangrando e hematomas nos braços. _

_-Lils! Filha, o que foi?_

_-ele me xingou, eu xinguei ele! Ele me bateu, eu bati nele.- lily relatou resumidamente apontando para james. O pai de Lílian fechou a cara imediatamente para os dois e disse:_

_- Venham os dois, cuidar dos machucados. Eu quero saber direitinho dessa historia, moça._

_-ta, mas a Mari e o Rem podem vir comigo?_

_-só se não atrapalharem._

_- OK._

_Após trocarem de roupas ( Remus emprestou algumas a James), e cuidarem dos machucados, foram obrigados a se abraçar e pedir desculpas, no qual Lílian chorou de raiva, dizendo que não tinha culpa de nada."_

Após o relato, não conseguiram conter as lágrimas, mesmo que silenciosas, e, Lílian mesmo que, por impulso, abraçou James, que não notou nada de errado até ser empurrado para trás e receber um soco na cara.

The end!☺☺

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a: Aieeeeeeeeeeeee... Socorro, vcs devem estar querendo ME dar um soco na cara, mas, o impulso de escrever esse capítulo desse jeito foi maior do que eu.

Como a Lílian era, hem? Ta... pelo menos na minha imaginação ela era hiper mega máster plus advanced barraqueira. Eu demorei muito pra postar a fic, eu sei... mas meu computador tava tão ruim que nem ligava, e eu tava sem internet...POR.FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM. Minha mãe já quer fazer isso neste exato momento.

Nossa, eu faço mto drama, mas queria tanto postar a fic naquela hora. Mais de um mês sem acessar o site, e de duas páginas inteirinhas, só conhecia uma (que é mtooo legaaaaal) fic atualizada.(

Respostas as reviews no outro capitulo... +)


	7. Chapter 7

James, não teve como reagir, e pulou para o lado para desviar do outro soco, que, Quim Shacklebolt tentou dar nele. Via-se no rosto de Lílian que ela estava apavorada.

- Potter, essa foi a ultima vez que você tentou enganar a lily... -Quim exclamou pulando em cima de James, mas Sirius foi mais rápido, e o segurou a tempo.

- O que foi isso?- perguntou Lílian confusa de James a Quim.

- Eu o vi tentando te agarrar... - Quim dizia ofegante, e púrpura.

-... Eu não estava... - James tentava se explicar

-Ele não estava fazendo nada. È só que... Esqueça... - Respirou fundo, olhando para James- me desculpe- Lílian disse já com lágrimas nos olhos

- Tudo bem - disse James sem saber como agir.

- Lily... Você acredita nele? Eu o ouvi e o Pettigrew armando para me separar de você! E posso provar.

-Que?- Lílian olhou assustada para todos ao seu redor, o salão comunal agora estava cheio, e todos ouviam a discussão atentos. - Seja o que for... Deixem-me em paz... - Sem dizer mais nada subiu com toda a dignidade que lhe restava para o seu quarto e se enfurnou na sua cama, fechando as cortinas e colocando um feitiço para não lhe perturbarem sobre elas. Chorou até pegar no sono. Acordou as 5 da tarde morrendo de fome, desejou ter uma capa da invisibilidade como escrevera em seu texto havia um tempo.

Lavou o rosto, desceu as escadas, e encontrou o salão comunal ainda cheio, todos olharam para ela, mas ela ignorou todos como se nada houvesse no salão alem de poltronas, procurou Sirius e o encontrou falando aos cochichos com Pedro Pettigrew, que a olhou com medo.

- Sirius - ela falou baixo de modo que só ele ouvisse - Pode me levar até a cozinha? Não como desde o café da manhã.

- Tudo bem. Vamos Pedro. - O amigo disse e se levantou com um pergaminho na mão. Pedro os seguiu. - Lílian, nós só vamos passar na ala hospitalar, rapidinho, ok?

- Ta legal - Lílian concordou sem entender direito. Na verdade, nos últimos dias, não estava entendendo quase nada que acontecia. Ao chegarem à Ala Hospitalar, Madame Pomfrey os guiou até uma cama onde as cortinas estavam abertas, e encontraram um Remus sonolento.

-Rem!- a garota exclamou espantada.

-Lils? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – repetiu ela ao amigo.

- Você ta legal, Aluado?-Sirius perguntou.

-To ótimo...- mal acabara de responder e foi interrompido.

-Legal, vamos Lils, ou você vai passar mal. - Sirius disse conduzindo ela até a porta.

-O que aconteceu?- perguntou Remus, mas foi deixado falando sozinho por Sirius, e Pedro, empurrando Lílian para fora da Ala hospitalar.

- Sirius...Eu não estou entendendo nada.- Lílian disse alarmada.

- Vem comigo, você precisa comer.- Chegaram na cozinha e os elfos ficaram fazendo reverencias muito profundas aos três.Sentaram-se na mesa e Lílian exclamou sem se conter:

- Sirius Black, me explica tudo isso, que eu já estou ficando doida - e vendo que Pedro saia da cozinha sorrateiramente acrescentou - Pedro Pettigrew, que história é essa de você e o Potter aprontar para cima de mim e o Shacklebolt? Olhem aqui os dois. Já notei que o Potter não está a fim de me contar nada sobre aquela noite na floresta, e Pettigrew, eu sei muito bem que de algum modo você estava lá, apesar de eu não ter visto. Expliquem-se já.

- Lílian eu não posso falar nada, porque o segredo não é meu.-Sirius disse fiel ao segredo de Remus, com Pedro concordando com a cabeça.

-ótimo, se vocês assim querem. O que o Rem tava fazendo na enfermaria? Porque o Shacklebolt disse que o Potter vinha tentando me enganar? Porque vocês não foram direto a Mcgonnagall como ela falou, quando eu desmaiei? O que vocês estavam fazendo na Floresta Negra?Porque o Rem achou estranho eu ir para a enfermaria vê-lo? Porque o Potter não queria eu seguindo vocês? Porque – ela abaixou a voz de modo com que só Sirius e Pedro ouvissem sua voz – eu vi o Potter se transformando em um cervo na calada da noite? Porque ele saiu correndo da detenção assim que teve uma chance? Porque ele tem mania de desaparecer e aparecer toda hora? O que me atingiu para eu desmaiar daquele jeito?

- Lílian, eu já te disse, não é comigo... - Sirius começou a falar.

- Legal. – Lílian disse interrompendo Sirius e acabando de comer. - Vou já. Obrigada Sirius, obrigada Pettigrew.- E saiu da cozinha sem mais uma palavra.

- To com medo. - disse Pedro mostrando seu lado mais cagão(n/a:hauahauahua...ok...foi mal, aí vai a correção:) disse Pedro mostrando seu lado mais covarde.

- O pior é que eu também estou. A Lis não é de aceitar as coisas assim tão fácil. - Sirius concordou com seu amigo (n/a :aham...correção:"amigo falso").

Lílian saiu da cozinha fervilhando de raiva, apesar de ter escondido isso muito bem. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Primeiro ia falar com Remus, que com certeza ainda estava na ala hospitalar. Tinha pouco tempo. Já eram seis e meia, a hora de ir para o dormitório era sete horas, desde que haviam começado ataques de um homem chamado "Voldemort". Praticamente correu a Ala Hospitalar, chegando lá, viu James sentado com Remus, falando sobre algo sigiloso, com toda certeza, ou não seria aos sussurros.Sem querer ouvir a conversa deles, bateu na porta, e abriu um sorriso para Remus.

- Posso falar com você, Remus?

-Fala.- James disse como se a desafiasse a tira-lo do quarto para falar a sós com Remus.

- Muito bem- Lílian disse sem se afetar, e foi em direção a cama de Remus.- O que você está fazendo aqui na Ala Hospitalar, Rem?

- Isso é um interrogatório, Evans?- James perguntou, parecia ter se irritado com o fato de ela ir visitar Remus, e não se importar com sua presença.

- Se você quer mesmo saber, Potter, é sim. - ela respondeu séria. - Eu quero saber o que você estava fazendo na floresta, o que Quim quis dizer com aquele soco, porque Remus está aqui, o que anda me escondendo.

- Sinto muito, Evans, nada disso eu não posso te responder. -James respondeu encabulado.

- você não, mas o Rem sim, Potter, por isso eu tenho que falar a sós com ele.

- Tava demorando! – James exclamou irritado. Lílian ficou boquiaberta.

- olha, já que você não quer que isso ocorra, eu vou falar aqui mesmo. Rem, você por acaso, é um lobisomem, e o Potter é um animago?

-Q-que?- Remus perguntou tremulo.

- Rem, você me entendeu, e desde pequeno desaparece em época de lua cheia, é óbvio para mim, que te conheço a anos. E eu VI o Potter se transformando em um cervo, ou veado, seja lá o que for. Não neguem. O Pettigrew e o Sirius ficaram fugindo do assunto, e eu não gosto de nada confuso. Quero tudo as limpas. Rem, eu sei que foi uma escolha sua não me contar. E eu te peço desculpas por ter me intrometido assim, eu não tinha direito. Mas agora, não se preocupe não vou contar para ninguém, nunca.

- Tudo bem- Remus assentiu suspirando- Foi mal, é verdade, você é minha amiga desde pequena, você e a Mari, eu já devia ter contado, só que pensei que talvez.. não quisesse mais a minha amizade.

- O que? Remus, eu não sou assim, você sabe...

- Eu já tinha dito a ele que o fato de ele se transformar na lua cheia não muda nada a amizade, mas ele não quis contar - James interrompeu Lílian inconformado.

- mas... você é animago, fora dos regulamentos do ministério, você certamente não tem licença, não é Potter?- Lílian perguntou intrigada. James desviou o rosto. - porque você se transforma em animago?

- por causa do Remus - interrompeu Sirius chegando na mesma hora na Ala hospitalar.Lílian franziu o cenho.- Eu, me transformo em cachorro, o Pontas em veado...

-cervo - corrigiu-o James sibilando entre os dentes.

- Cervo, o rabicho em rato, para impedir que o Remus fique sozinho nas transformações, ou ataque alguém sem saber.- terminou Sirius.Lílian chocada, questionou:

- Isso tudo por causa do Rem? Nossa! Nem sonhava que vocês fossem assim - ela disse, e pela primeira vez, James podem apreciar o fato de Lílian sentir admiração por ele.(n/a: Palmas pra loka da Rose Samartinne que quase morreu do coração porque o irmão apareceu no vidro da janela da porta com o olho arregalado...no way essa né? Nada a ver com a fic...rsrsrsrs). Acabando com o clima que havia se instalado, Madame Pomfrey chegou expulsando os amigos de Remus dali.

- To admirada - Lílian disse sem se incomodar com as caras espantadas de James e Sirius.

- Você não vai contar pra ninguém sobre a gente ser animago?

- Não, é por uma boa causa. - Lílian respondeu singelamente.

-Você, dizendo isso? Logo você?- James perguntou boquiaberto.

- Olha aqui, Potter, eu admiro muito que você faz pelo seu Remus, mas não tem nada a ver com eu ter uma conversa com você. O que você e o Pettigrew fizeram foi ridículo. Se fosse para me separar do Shacklebolt, eu decidia isso sozinha, ok? Agora, já está tarde. Eu vou dormir. Tchau. - Lílian disse isso e saiu sem ao menos dar uma chance de James se defender.

- Tava tudo bem... - James disse olhando para os pés, com um nó na garganta.

- você não vem, Pontas?- Sirius disse parando no meio do corredor ao notar que o amigo não saíra do lugar já havia algum tempo.

-Não, pode ir, vou ficar por aqui mesmo. - James disse já com a voz embargada. (n/a:uuuuuuuuuui, que peso na minha consciência...)

- Ta legal - Sirius assentiu com pena do amigo, afinal, ele nunca fizera algo parecido por alguém, James o viu andando até virar o corredor. Imediatamente uma música começou a soar em seus ouvidos:

"_É só me recompor, mas eu não sei quem sou..._

_Falta um pedaço seu..._

_Preciso me achar, mas em qualquer lugar estou._

_Rodando sem direção eu vou..._

_Morcego sem radar, voando a procurar._

_Quem sabe um indício teu_

_Tomando toda fé..._

_Seja o que Deus quiser eu sei..._

_Que amargo é um mundo sem você..._

_Você me entorpeceu e desapareceu vou ficando sem ar_

_O mundo me esqueceu_

_Meu sol escureceu_

_Vou ficando sem ar _

_Esperando você voltar_

_Só me recompor, mas eu não sei quem sou_

_Me falta um pedaço teu_

_Tomando toda fé_

_Seja o que Deus quiser eu sei_

_Que amargo é um mundo sem você..._

_Você me entorpeceu e desapareceu_

_Vou ficando sem ar_

_O mundo me esqueceu_

_Meu sol escureceu_

_Vou ficando sem ar_

_Esperando você_

_Cedendo minha própria lei_

_Desesperadamente eu sei_

_Tentando aliviar, tentando não chorar_

_Por mais que eu tente esquecer_

_Memórias de enlouquecer_

_Minha sentença é você_

_Você me entorpeceu e desapareceu_

_Vou ficando sem ar_

_O mundo me esqueceu_

_Meu sol escureceu_

_Vou ficando sem ar_

_Esperando você voltar..._

_Voltar...voltar..."_

(n/a: a musica não ta toda certa, e eu sei q essa musica num é dessa época, but... ah, é muito Lily ♥e♥ James, ficou lindooooo).

Enquanto a Música tocava, ele pensava em Lílian, e que talvez ela realmente não quisesse nada com ele, e que o melhor seria desistir, afinal, ele sempre fazia tudo errado.Uma vozinha em sua cabeça imediatamente lhe disse:

NÃO. Você não faz tudo errado.Os outros é que tem que aprender a viver com você.

_Faz sim.Não tudo, mas devia aprender a não ver só que erra, e sim, no que erra._

Para que? Vão sempre falar a mesma coisa á você, o melhor é ser orgulhoso, ou vão todos te humilhar como a Evans.

_Ela tem os motivos dela. Além disso, você não se importa com o que os outros pensam mesmo, porque se importaria agora?_

Porque se não vão todos pisar em você.

_Não vão, se souber agir._

Não seja idiota.

"já chega." Pensou James irritado consigo mesmo. Foi para seu dormitório, não podia ficar pensando muito nisso, ou realmente desistiria, e Lílian Evans, sempre fora um dos motivos a não desistir. Ela seria seu pote de ouro.(n/a: compreendam: Final do arco–íris, pote de ouro, ok? Ficou meio possessivo, esse trechinho, não?)

Lílian chegou em seu dormitório e de todas garotas, ela era a única acordada.

-Mari...-chamou baixinho de sua cama. A garota de olhos turquesa se espreguiçou, quase caindo da cama, e andou em direção a Lílian.

-Você ta legal?- perguntou Marisa ao ver a amiga um tanto vermelha (exatamente como ficava quando chorava).

- Você me acha burra?- Lílian perguntou com algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Porque? De jeito nenhum. Você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço...

- Não nisso. Tipo...sabe, eu tento não ser boba, mas sempre caio no mesmo papo.

- Não to te entendendo lis...

-Lembra no segundo ano?Quando eu gostava do Potter, e ele era um retardado, e eu me toquei?

-Aham.- concordou marisa temendo a noticia de Lílian.

- Eu estava completamente certa, ele ainda é um retardado!-o queixo de Marisa caiu, e continuou ouvindo o que Lílian tinha a dizer.

-Só que eu sou mais retardada ainda... Eu gosto dele, Merda!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

N/a: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Persona feliz é o que eu sou!

Pobres personagenzinhas que eu não deixo opinar no destino da fic enquanto ela corre. Credo. Estou ficando sádica. Que horror.

Sem stress...

Respostas as reviews:

jehssik: realmente... o sirius é bem lokao, né?e o james é mesmo uma graça... pena q eu goste de ve-lo sofrer(risadinha do mal) zuera...meeega pena que eu num possa demorar.. to na lan...bjuss foufa

Bruna B.T. Black: putzzz q merda td vez q eu escrevo eu esqueço de dar mais destaque pro reminho e pra mari... mas agora eu num esqueço! anoto até na testa! rsrs! brigadinha por mandar uma review! bjuss

Gra Evans: aha! aqiui está o novo capitulo!ops.. correçao, novos! ahaaa.. minha lilyu interior vibrou quando vc disse q num apoia sempre o jamiezito rsrs...eu queria acabar de responder as reviews direito, mas num posso, eu fingi que vim na lan pra fazer trabalho (Oo) tenho que correr! bjuss!


	8. Chapter 8

N/a: Oieeeeeeee!Á fanfiction!

_No capitulo anterior de descobrindo sentimentos:_

"_-Lembra no segundo ano? Quando eu gostava do Potter, e ele era um retardado, e eu me toquei?_

_-Aham. - concordou Marisa temendo a notícia de Lílian._

_- Eu estava completamente certa, ele ainda é um retardado!-o queixo de Marisa caiu, e continuou ouvindo o que Lílian tinha a dizer._

_-Só que eu sou mais retardada ainda... Eu gosto dele, Merda!"_

- E-eu n-não sei o que dizer!- exclamou Marisa comovida com a amiga.

-Porque justo eu, Mari? Ele é um idiota!- Lílian chorava no ombro de sua melhor amiga.

- Não tente pensar nisso como algo ruim - Marisa disse contradizendo os próprios pensamentos. Suspirou e disse - Olha. Quando eu comecei a sair com o Sirius eu também gostava dele, e, vá lá, ele é idiota, mas é dele que eu gosto e é isso que importa. Alem disso Lílian, o James vive correndo atrás de você. É só aceitar sair com ele e pronto. Ao menos você não tem que disputar com um monte de garotas. É só você falar, que o James deixa qualquer uma por você.

- Não é assim, droga. Mari, preste bem atenção. Eu sou retardada por gostar dele, eu sei, mas... Ele não deixa de ser um garoto mimado e arrogante! E hoje... Eu disse pra ele, não com todas as palavras, mas disse que não o perdoaria tão cedo por ter armado a separação minha e do Shacklebolt! O melhor que eu faço é tirar ele da cabeça e me aplicar nos estudos. Ai... Quero morrer... Por.que.eu.sou.tão.idiota?- perguntou entre dentes para si mesma.

- Lílian, relaxa. Deita agora e descansa. Você vai precisar amanhã. Boa-noite - Marisa falou e foi para a sua cama dormir, deixando Lílian com seus pensamentos, e uma pedra no estomago. Não queria enfrentar ninguém no enterro de seus pais, muito menos Petúnia.

No dia seguinte, Lílian desceu já de luto, preferiu não tomar café da manhã e ficou esperando sua madrinha no salão principal, apenas acompanhando Marisa, estava tremendo, mas sem chorar. Quando sua tia chegou, a cumprimentou, e não pode agüentar a dor, chorou muito abraçada a ela, em frente a todos que estavam no salão principal. Saiu de lá sem olhar para ninguém, abraçada a sua madrinha, nem ao menos se despediu de Marisa. O velório foi muito triste. Petúnia passou um bom tempo acusando-a da morte de seus pais. E, ao ouvir um belo sermão da madrinha de Lílian se reduziu a murmurar xingamentos muito grosseiros. Sem suportar a dor, Lílian voltou para casa a pé, no meio do velório. Não agüentaria ver os pais sendo enterrados.

Wendy Shapland, como era conhecida, examinava o local com seus instrumentos antes rotulados como inúteis por seus companheiros, e agora, muito prestigiados. Não havia vestígios de luta, o que não era nada comum, se aqueles trouxas tinham conhecimento do mundo bruxo, deveriam se prevenir. Ouviu a tranca da porta se mexer e a porta ranger, com certeza não tinham prestado atenção no que dissera, ou a deixariam trabalhar em paz. Suspirou e apontou a varinha para a porta em um milésimo de segundo, para prevenir um eventual ataque. O que viu foi surpreendentemente estranho. A familia das vitimas queria ver os resultados deixados na cena do crime? Uma garota ruiva, de estatura mediana, apareceu à porta, de luto. Indagou-a imediatamente:

- Quem é você?- A garota olhou para ela bestificada, pois parecia não esperar alguém ali, de sua idade.

- Lílian Evans, sou filha do casal que morava na casa. E você, quem é? O que está fazendo aqui?- perguntou agressiva.

- Wendy Shapland. Auror-Junior, assistente de Ann Shapland, vice-ministra da magia. Vim investigar o assassinato de seus pais. Foi você quem os encontrou?- a garota de cabelos negros até a cintura perguntou com um ar profissional.

- Não. – Lílian respondeu desconfiada.

- Então, pode se retirar... - Wendy ia falando, mas logo foi interrompida por Lílian.

-O que? Essa é a casa dos meus pais! Eu não saio daqui nem com Merlin presente! Há! Como se fosse. Eu vou acompanhar a investigação, e saber, tim-tim por tim-tim, o que aconteceu aqui no dia do assassinato dos meus pais- Lílian respondeu alterada, e sem o habitual brilho nos olhos.

-Muito bem. Você tem uma vaga noção do que se passou aqui ontem?

- Não. Você vai me explicar o que aconteceu?

- Seus pais foram assassinados. Por um comensal da morte. Você, por acaso, sabe o que vem a ser um comensal da morte?

- Não. O que?- perguntou Lílian admirada com o modo profissional da moça.

- Um seguidor de Voldemort. Um bruxo cruel que mata as pessoas sem pestanejar, se for para alcançar seus objetivos. Você sabe o que foi encontrado sobre a sua casa?

- A Professora Mcgonnagall disse algo sobre uma marca negra. O que é isso?

- Embora eu não saiba quem é Mcgonnagall, vou te explicar. A marca negra é o sinal que Voldemort deixa sobre o local onde matou, ou mandou matar alguém.

-Que horror.- exclamou Lílian levando a mão a boca.

- É realmente horrível. E eu tenho o papel de investigar porque seus pais foram assassinados. Não há evidencias contra você, nem a sua irmã. Petit o nome dela?- concordou Wendy, logo depois olhando Lílian confusa.

- Petúnia. Mas... Nenhuma de nós mataria meus pais. Além disso, a petúnia nem é bruxa. - Lílian respondeu meio aflita e impaciente.

- Eu sei. Mas nenhuma das hipóteses deve ser descartada. Eu tenho que investigar. Enquanto isso, os aurores não deveriam deixar você perambular por aí sozinha. Cadê a escolta que eu mandei proteger você e sua irmã? Lílian e Petúnia. Não posso esquecer. - terminou Wendy batendo com o dedo anular na própria cabeça.

-Olha, eu só quero entender... -mas Lílian não pode terminar pois um homem de cabelos castanho escuros entrou na sala com um repelão, ele tinha um olho azul elétrico que girava para todos os lados.

- Faça o favor... Mckinnon... deixou uma civil entrar?- rosnou Moody.

-Shapland, Wendy Shapland, será que é tão difícil assim?- corrigiu-o impaciente a garota, novamente batendo com o anular na própria cabeça. - E ela não é qualquer civil, é filha do casal que foi encontrado morto, olho-tonto!

- Olha... pra mim você vai ser sempre Marlene Mckinnon! Não é só porque descobriu que era adotada que tinha que mudar o nome!- bradou Moody, ignorando completamente a última frase de Wendy.

-Já.Chega.de.falar.da.minha.vida. Entendeu, ou quer que eu traduza na língua dos trasgos para você entender?- retrucou venenosa, Wendy.

-Ta bom, garotinha. - Moody disse vendo Wendy bufar. - Agora, mesmo que você - falou ele virando-se para Lílian – seja filha do tal casal, você não pode ficar aqui. Tem que voltar imediatamente para o seu colégio, e depois ir para uma conferencia no ministério da magia.

- Mas eu nem sei chegar lá! – exclamou Lílian boquiaberta.

- Um auror qualificado do ministério irá te buscar, nós lhe mandaremos uma carta, agora, você precisa ir. Tem um carro do ministério lá na frente, que vai te deixar no portão de Hogwarts. Ah, mande um abraço a Dumbledore por mim.

-Eu quero saber o que ocorreu aqui!

- Eu explico em uma carta que mandarei à senhorita e ao Dumbledore.

- Mas... Mas...

-Mas... Mas... Nada. Anda logo. Mckinnon deveria ter mandado sua escolta vigiá-la. - Moody disse com um olho em Wendy e o outro na ruiva, empurrando Lílian para a porta, que sem mais opções, entrou no tal carro. Durante a viagem, Lílian chorou muito a perca de seus pais e se amaldiçoou por nem ao menos ter se despedido de sua familia direito, afinal, agora, só tinha uma parte dela, acabou dormindo de cansaço e foi acordada ao chegar a Hogwarts.

- Acorda moça, chegamos. - Um homem de barba e pouco mais de quarenta anos, com uniforme, a acordou.

- Ai, é...desculpe...- Lílian disse saindo meio desajeitada de dentro do carro e entrando pelos portões de Hogwarts meio cambaleante. O que mais queria era chegar ao dormitório e se enfiar na cama. Já tinha passado do horário do almoço e ela nem ao menos sentia fome. Enquanto ia para seu quarto estagnou. Aquele não podia ser seu dia mesmo. Se tudo estava dando errado, aquela cena só iria piorar.

Sirius estava beijando uma garota morena, que Lílian bem tinha certeza não ser Marisa.

-...eu não posso crer.- sussurrou ela assustada. O choque a impedia de se mover. Ela sabia que Sirius era voluptuoso, mas chegar a trair alguém? Ainda mais sua amiga? Mas para sua infelicidade James vinha também com uma garota, loira, porém, e parecia já bem ocupado, só que este notou Lílian.

- Lily? O-o q-que você ta fazendo aqui? Eu pensei...-ele dizia confuso, mas Lílian o interrompeu.

- Só uma pergunta: O Sirius e a Mari terminaram? Nossa, é só eu sair um pouco da escola para as coisas acontecerem. - ela disse ainda um pouco rouca, afinal, não tinha a menor graça ver James com outra garota.

- N-não... - James respondeu assustado.

- Ótimo. Só para saber. Seu amiguinho é um homem morto. - Lílian disse realmente chateada. Será que nada dava certo para ela? Andou em direção a Sirius, enquanto James e sua "companheira" assistiam boquiabertos. Realmente, ela devia estar com uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.- Oi Black!

-... ÃHN? Lils?- ele exclamou se soltando da garota com quem estava aos amassos.

- Não, eu sou a Mari.- Disse batendo na cara de Sirius, e emitindo um som muito alto. A marca da mão de Lílian ficou na cara dele. – Sabe Black, você é que nem o Potter: um arrogante nojento, egoísta, sem caráter e espírito de porco. Como você teve a coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas com a Mari? Seu cafajeste, ordinário. Nem você nem o seu amiguinho prestam. - Dizendo isso, saiu determinada a contar a Mari tudo o que acontecera e nunca mais olhar na cara de James e de Sirius. Só que não tinha idéia de que encontraria sua amiga tão rápido assim. Após virar dois ou três corredores a encontrou Mari procurando alguma coisa.

-Lily? Pensei que você estivesse em casa ainda...viu o Sirius?

- Vi sim, por isso mesmo preciso conversar com você.

-Olha, depois, eu preciso agradecer a ele o quadro que ele me deu. É lindoooo. É um retrato meu, dando tchauzinho em uma moldura turquesa linda...

-Mari, Mari, pára. O Sirius, quer dizer, o Black, é um retardado! Um idiota completo, talvez..., não, igual ao Potter. Um cafajeste, galinha...

- Pára, lílian, eu sou sua amiga, mas também sou namorada dele! Não admito que você fale assim dele! Vocês não são amigos?

- Mari, acorda! Ele ta te traindo...

-Que?olha, eu sei que ele é meio metido a galã, mas ele não faria isso...

- Não me obrigue a provar quem ele é, Mari.

- Como assim? Eu quero ver.

- Não quer não.

- Claro que quero.

-Mari, eu te conheço você vaio ficar super chateada.

-Me mostra agora Lílian Evans, ou eu, juro, nunca mais olho na sua cara.

-Não...

-Me.Mostra.A.GO.RA.Entendeu?

-Mari.

- Ah...pro inferno! Mostre-me agora ou eu uso o feitiço do morto vivo em você!...

-Ta! Ta! Ta! Mas olha, é só porque eu gostaria que você agisse do mesmo modo que eu. Vem.

-Sirius Black está morto. - disse Mari enquanto seguia Lílian, que andava muito rápido, parecendo querer chegar mais rápido que Mari na "cena do crime". Levou um susto quando Lílian parou abruptamente e lhe fez um gesto de silencio. Certamente que ela queria escutar algo. Apurou os ouvidos para escutar melhor.

- Olha não vai dar mais para te ver, Hannah.

- Mas nunca uma garota te impediu de sair com outras por tanto tempo...

-Pois é, mas a amiga dessa garota me viu com você e eu não quero perder a amizade de nenhuma delas.

-Blackie... (vocativo ridículo do sobrenome do Sirius utilizado por uma vaquinha. ops, correção: Hannah )Eu não te entendo...você nunca agiu assim.

-É, eu sei. Mas depois eu volto ao normal, ago...

-Aê, dá pra ser ou ta difícil, já me livrei da outra, sua vez! Tenho que tentar resolver sua burrada. A lily vai querer te matar, e, eu junto né, animal?- James interrompeu irritadiço.

-Já vou...Tchau Hannah...

-Só um beijinho pra em garantir Blackieee...

-Tá legal.- respondeu Sirius pegando a morena pela cintura. O queixo de Lílian caiu, e Mari fechou os punhos.

-Opa, Mari, melhor não ver essa parte...- Lílian disse baixo para não ser ouvida, fechando os olhos de Mari, e recebendo uma mordida em troca. - Ai! – gritou, e logo depois notou o que fizera. –ops...

-Quem está aí?

N/a:

Well, a minha imaginação parou por aqui, e quando eu estiver em condições, escrevo mais.

Bjos e agradeço às reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

N/a: Oi! Desculpem a demora para postar, mas é que ficar sem internet é o ó. Finjam q nem viram a minha fase emo-morte-deprê, cada coisa q nos acontece... Mas o melhor é aproveitar o dia, e refletir sobre o que acontece de verdade! À fanfiction agora:

_No último capitulo de descobrindo sentimentos..._

_-Tá legal.- respondeu Sirius pegando a morena pela cintura. O queixo de Lílian caiu, e Mari fechou os punhos._

_-Opa, Mari, melhor não ver essa parte...- Lílian disse baixo para não ser ouvida, fechando os olhos de Mari, e recebendo uma mordida em troca. - Ai! – gritou, e logo depois notou o que fizera. –ops..._

_-Quem está aí? _

Era a voz de James, e Marisa sem temer nada logo respondeu:

- Adivinha!

- Mari, calma aí... Evans, fala com ela... – o maroto míope ia dizendo mas como nossas amigas não estavam de bom humor ele descartou a idéia de elas o ouvirem.

- Olha aqui sua vadia, mulheres como você deviam era se f¨&#¨r porque roubar namorado das outras é muita sacanagem. E você seu patife, não mudou e nunca vai mudar, não sabe nem ao menos tratar uma garota como namorada ou como qualquer ser que mereça uma atenção especial. É bom que tenha sido assim, porque eu estava começando a me iludir. Cafajeste. – Mari disse sem nem parar para respirar e dando um empurrão em Sirius, que não sabia aonde enfiar a cara, já que a menina saíra correndo chorando.

- Eu ODEIO vocês! – Lílian disse ofegante e correndo atrás de Mari. Apesar de ter suas lamentações, nunca deixaria uma amiga sozinha naquela situação.

Lílian foi consolar Mari, mas não encontrou a amiga, e logo percebeu que as duas precisavam descansar um pouco a mente e organizar os pensamentos. Deitou em sua cama e começou a desenhar. Desenhou tudo que lhe vinha a mente, por ter uma memória fotográfica, sempre teve facilidade em desenhar os rostos conhecidos. Desenhou primeiro, Petúnia e ela quando ainda eram amigas, antes de Lílian entrar em Hogwarts. Depois passou para os seus pais e não pode evitar as lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto, mas de saudade e carinho, não de tristeza. Seu mais difícil, foi com certeza esse, e em seguida desenhou James Potter. Deu risada de si mesma ao perceber que já conhecia bem aquele rosto e seus fios de cabelo que não paravam quietos. Desenhou ao lado dele um pomo de ouro. Assinou todos divertidamente como fazia quando só sabia desenhar paisagens.

Foi tomar um banho para relaxar e não deixou que nada lhe entristecesse a ponto de não recuperar as esperanças depois. Pensou em seu futuro enquanto ficava embaixo de uma ducha quente e confortante. Por incrível que pareça, continuou calma ao pensar no cinismo e todos os problemas da sociedade em que vivia atualmente, permitindo encontrar soluções que nunca notaria se esquentasse a cabeça com aquilo.

Mesmo inconsciente disso, Lílian estava reorganizando sua vida, excluindo preconceitos e qualquer coisa que ela não tinha antes de se começar a se decepcionar com os outros. Arrumou seu malão e se sentiu protegida ao notar que sua vida tornara-se calma a ponto de ela poder contornar seus sentimentos tristes com a compreensão, e boa vontade de tornar tudo sempre mais claro.

Decidiu por vez dar uma volta nos jardins e nem mesmo James Potter a impediria de ficar em silêncio apenas admirando a simplicidade e complexidade que tornavam a natureza paradoxal, e de esquecer seus problemas colocando os pés na água gelada do lago. Se Mari não aparecesse com os olhos inchados dizendo a Lílian que já era hora do jantar, ela continuaria ali, deitada na grama orvalhada de Hogwarts.

Jantou rápido como se nada lhe interessasse mais que seus pensamentos no momento, sem dirigir a palavra a ninguém, foi deitar em sua cama quentinha que lhe pareceu um bom consolo para suas lágrimas. Dormiu um sono desconfortável sem sonhos, e acordou como se tivesse passado a noite em claro. Foi tomar um banho para relaxar, e como já tinha esgotado suas lágrimas, ficou com um nó na garganta, e uma sensação estranha de ansiedade e tristeza ao mesmo tempo, apertando-lhe o peito.

Suas aulas foram enfadonhas e ela sentiu os olhares de sua amiga triste e de James em sua nuca. Ela participou com mais ânimo de sua aula de estudo dos trouxas, pois essa a fazia pensar nos seus pais sem tanta tristeza e arrependimento de não estar sempre com eles. O Professor era um homem calmo em seus 51 anos e com poucos fios de cabelo branco naquela cabeleira ruiva. Ele sorriu divertido para James, que conseguira ficar sentado atrás da ruiva, e parecia não querer tirar os olhos de cima dela. Disse logo:

- Bom dia classe! Vamos começar com um exercício, que alguns de vocês devem ter visto na escola trouxa, é sobre antônimos. Pode ser divertido se repararem que algumas pessoas são o antônimo uma da outra... Em uma folha de pergaminho, quero que me dêem um exemplo de duas pessoas que sejam exatamente o contrário uma da outra e de várias características delas. Podem começar,e vocês tem 50 minutos exatos.

Marisa, entendendo o professor perfeitamente, esperava que alguém fizesse sobre Lílian e James, e mesmo triste, sabia que devia continuar sua vida, e que nem a morte dos pais de Lílian (apesar de tê-la afetado), nem uma paixãozinha adolescente não levaria todo o seu animo para o buraco. Pegou divertida o lápis e começou a trabalhar. Logo ficou pronto "seu dicionário de antônimos":

Lílian Evans - James Potter

Olhos verdes – Olhos castanhos

Garota p/ namorar – galinha

Sensata – insensato

Responsável – Displicente

Boa – Cruel

Sensível – Insensível

Cuidadosa – Estabanado

Esses e outros antônimos Mari escrevia distraidamente, enquanto Lílian pensava em sua "nada complicada" vida. TUDO dava errado. Tudo, sem exceções. Suas relações familiares, sua distância dos amigos. Suas paixonites agudas por James que sempre voltavam com maior intensidade, até seus rolos. Contou do menos 20 ao 50 e respirou fundo para se relaxar. Seu dicionário de antônimos ficou normal, e ela falou sobre Remus e Sirius. Entregou sua atividade ao final da aula e notou um sorriso estranho na cara de Mari. Foi ver o que era, pois já estava sentindo a falta de um vestígio de alegria no rosto da amiga.

-O que foi, Mari? Ta com um sorriso engraçado no rosto...- Começou Lílian.

-Nada não. É só a mistura de uma cara de medo com uma risada. – Mari respondeu displicente sabendo que a amiga se interessaria.

- Fala, Mari, O que é? Medo do que? Graça no que?- Lílian dizia aflita e curiosa, afinal, o que se passava na cabeça desmiolada de sua melhor amiga?

-Rs... Jura que não vai me bater? – Mari ia dizendo, mas ao ver a cara que Lílian fez de que bateria nela na hora, respondeu rapidinho – graça na cara do Potter de babão olhando pra você, e medo de você descobrir que não há quem não perceba que vocês dois estão apaixonados...

-EU? APAIXONADA?- Lílian gritou, fazendo um sorriso se formar no rosto de Remus que passava por elas, enquanto saíam da sala. – Mari, acorda, eu só fico achando que estou apaixonada, mas na verdade é só coisa da minha cabeça adolescente.

-Nana nina não, Lílian Evans, você sempre está tentando agir como adulta, mas nesse caso você deve assumir que não só está apaixonada como AMA o Potter e que vocês são feitos um para o outro! – Mari dizia com empolgação, afinal, não era sempre que ela tinha tanta certeza sobre os sentimentos de Lílian. Sua amiga era muito fechada.

-Ma.Ri.Sa. Eu já te disse uma vez e não vou repetir, eu não estou apaixonada pelo Potter, e já que você está TÃO convicta disto, não teria problema nenhum em me provar isso. Se você puder me provar por A+B que eu amo o Potter, e que é recíproco eu admito que amo o Potter na sua frente e na frente dele. Mas não se dê por vencida, você vai perder essa batalha. Agora, fica quieta porque se não a Mcgonnagall nos mata.- Sibilou Lílian entre os dentes enquanto chegavam na aula de Transfiguração e escolhiam as primeiras carteiras, bem em frente à da professora.

Mari, apesar de não ter palavras na hora, formulou um plano, mas infelizmente envolveria fazer as pazes com Sirius, só que antes conversaria com James e arrancaria dele tudo o que pudesse para poder unir o casalzinho. Sabia muito bem que não fora a única a reparar nos olhares trocados por James e Lílian, uma vez que até Alice a perguntara se os dois estavam se gostando. Resolveu prestar atenção no olhar que os dois acabavam de trocar enquanto a professora Mcgonnagall entregava algo parecido com um comunicado para alguns alunos.

O estômago de Lílian afundou ao encarar sem querer aqueles olhos castanho esverdeados de James, mas por que aquela sensação? Sempre tivera uma queda por James, apesar de não admitir, mas nunca se perdia naquele olhar conquistador (na: se abana... ah desculpa. Mas... eu não tenho sangue de barata... James Potter devia ser um DEUS).O que estava acontecendo a ela? Se arrependera totalmente de ter desafiado Marisa e enterrou o rosto nas mãos até Minerva lhe entregar delicadamente um comunicado.

James sem perceber dirigira um olhar muito intenso para Lílian, mas ficou surpreso ao notar que ela também estava olhando para ele. Seu coração parecia que tinha parado, e quando ela desviou o olhar corada, seu coração disparou e James só conseguia pensar em Lílian. Levou um susto ao ver um comunicado que só faltava Minerva esfregar-lhe na cara.

Concurso Literário Hogwarts

A direção convida o(a) Sr(ta.) que cursa o Sexto ano, a participar do concurso literário de Hogwarts, com sua redação a respeito de poderes mágicos, os escolhidos estão sendo convocados a comparecer no Salão principal às 15:30 no Salão Principal no dia 22/12 de 1976 para seleção de melhores textos redigidos na hora, e os vencedores receberão um prêmio de acordo com sua classificação.

Dúvidas tratar com o Representante de sua Casa.

Grato

Alvo Persival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore.

Os alunos escolhidos não puderam esconder a animação, entre eles estavam: James, Lílian e Remus da Grifinória, mas não sabiam dos alunos das outras casas.

Na:Fim do capítulo!!!

Desculpem pela demora para postar, mas eu estava realmente depressiva. Não fikei trancada no quarto chorando, mas fikar desanimada pra mim já é demais!! Bom estou de volta...Hehe

Ah, o que acharam do concurso Hogwarts de criação literária? Tirei essa idéia do concuros da mina escola!!!

Obrigada pelas reviews!!!

**Thaty:** To continuando, apesar de demorar, em? Adoro qdo vc deixa reviews! Nuca me abandona! (cara de feliz completamente louca)

Bjuss

**Gra. Evans:** Vixi...Professores de Geografia dão medo O.o

Há! Que bom que vc deixou um review pra mim! Ah, já está att, e vou começar a escrever mais rápido, já que estão chegando o fim das aulas ! Beijos!

**Soffie Riddle:** Que legal que vc está gostando ! Já continuei, ok? Eba Leitora Nova!!!

Bjukas

Lizzie prongs: Ah, obrigada pela dica, pessoa desligada que sou nem lembrei que estava pedindo o login pra poderem comentar...

o.ó

Que bom q vc gostou da fic!!!

Amo vcs!!! Não esqueçam de comentar por favor! Bjuss

XD


	10. Chapter 10

N/a:Oi, ta eu sei q demorei para atz, estava de férias, mas tive um bloqueio de criatividade, e ela voltou nesse exato momento!! comemora

No último capítulo de Descobrindo Sentimentos:

"_Os alunos escolhidos não puderam esconder a animação, entre eles estavam: James, Lílian e Remus da Grifinória, mas não sabiam dos alunos das outras casas."_

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Lily, ainda afoita, se sentiu calma o bastante para prestar atenção na aula de transfiguração, em que aprenderiam a materializar objetos, sem precisar de outro para transfigurar. Precisavam saber feitiços não-verbais, o que deixou alguns alunos sem aprender e com aulas de reforço de transfiguração marcadas com alunos do sétimo ano.

O concurso foi o bastante para ajudar Lily a recuperar os ânimos, deixando-a com um sorriso doce no rosto e vontade de ajudar quem não conseguia fazer a materialização, mesmo sabendo feitiços não-verbais. Para nenhuma surpresa de Lily, Pedro Pettigrew era um dos que não sabiam ainda fazer o feitiço. Foi ajudá-lo imediatamente.

-Pedro, quer ajuda?- Ela perguntou gentilmente, pois já notara que Pedro parecia intimidado em sua presença.

-E-eu...é claro!- Pedro disse encabulado, pois não era sempre que uma garota bonita falava com ele.

Lily ficou ali ajudando-o até acabar a aula, voltando para seu quarto depois.

Decidira escrever uma carta para sua irmã, uma hora ela teria de admitir, Lily fazia parte de sua família e também morava naquela casa, mesmo estando na guarda de sua madrinha.Iniciou assim:

_Petúnia,_

_Sei que ainda está com muita raiva de mim, mas não me importo, ainda somos irmãs, e ainda vivemos sobre o mesmo teto. Não se preocupe, logo que acabar a minha escola, vou arranjar um lugar para morar e você nunca mais vai var a minha cara. Mas, enquanto isso não acontece, teremos de conseguir não nos matar. Sinceramente, espero que esteja bem em casa e que possamos pelo menos superar a morte de nossos pais juntas, quanto ao resto, como eu já disse, vou ficar bem longe de você. _

_Lily E._

Suspirando, Lily levou a carta ao corujal, e para sua infelicidade, James estava lá também. Ignorou o fato e os gritos de James chamando-a, se dirigindo à biblioteca para ler um bom livro e aliviar sua cabeça. Infelizmente sua paz não durou e o infeliz apareceu por lá.

- Oi Evans, posso dar uma palavrinha com você?- ele perguntou se sentando ao lado dela na mesa da biblioteca. Ela fechou o exemplar de Decameron que tinha nas mãos e se virou para encará-lo. Ultimamente, estar perto de James quase não a deixava nervosa.

-Já deu 8 "_palavrinhas",_mas eu deixo sim você dar a nona.- Ela disse impaciente. Queria acabar logo de ler o tal livro, mas nunca tinha tempo.

James sorriu como se dissesse: " Olha pra mim! Eu tenho 30 dentes!!", mas não 32, como normalmente, para quem não conhece o passado tenebroso de James, ele usou aparelho até a 4 série e teve de arrancar dois dentes.( n/a: Que injúria!! '¬¬ Ah, mas a fic é minha e se eu quiser fazer ele gordo careca e corintiano, eu faço!!aff).

-Eu queria esclarecer as coisas entre nós dois.- Ele disse com uma voz de pessoa madura.

- HaHaHa, Potter, não me faça rir. Como se existíssemos NÓS dois. Além de cego você ficou surdo também? Ou sua estupidez aumentou nessa última semana? Não quero nada com você, porque você só sabe chatear as pessoas e ainda acreditar que não está fazendo mal nenhum a elas. Sinto muito, mas o fato de nós já não conversarmos, deixa tudo tão claro quanto água.

-Ow, Ow! Eu sei que você está irritada. Eu vim te explicar que você ter terminado com o Shacklebolt não é minha culpa...e...- Não teve tempo de acabar a frase.

- Ah se era isso, ta perdendo o seu tempo...- Lily interrompeu-o

-Eu não acabei. Queria te dizer também que eu sinto muitíssimo pela morte de seus pais, e por você ter presenciado aquela cena.- Ele dizia bagunçando mais o seu cabelo.

- Bom Potter, tudo bem. Agora quanto á aquela cena, não se preocupe, não fez a minha opinião com relação a você mudar. - Ela respondeu olhando-o nos olhos.

- E isso é bom ou ruim?- perguntou o garoto não escondendo a ansiedade.

-Decida você. Com licença. – Lily disse saindo com o seu precioso livro nas mãos, em direção ao Salão Comunal, e deixando um James confuso para trás.

As coisas vinham mudando em Hogwarts, e Lily já notara. Talvez as mudanças não fossem apenas em Hogwarts, mas nela também. Não via motivos para ficar discutindo com James, talvez ele não merecesse o tratamento que ela sempre dera a ele. Abriu Decameron e voltou a ler, sentada em uma das poltronas do Salão Comunal. A historia a absorvia, apesar do linguajar rebuscado, Lily quase tinha a certeza que não tinham saído do Feudalismo. Todos matavam por seus próprios interesses, agindo como egoístas e procurando satisfazer apenas ao seu ego. Como podiam ter um futuro num mundo daqueles? Apesar de o jornal O Profeta Diário esconder os fatos, Lily tinha a plena certeza que a pessoas desapareciam em todo momento, e era culpa do tal "Lorde" que matara os seus pais.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, mal viu Remus, Sirius, James e Marisa se acomodando nas poltronas em volta dela. Sentiu um clima pesado e, sem entender, levantou o seu rosto, encontrando os olhos de James pousados sobre ela. Percorrendo os olhos pelo salão, não foi difícil perceber o que acontecia. James se sentara ali para tentar conversar com ela e Mari também. Sirius e Remus só se sentaram ali porque tinham de conversar com James algo sobre as luas cheias. Mari estava ignorando Sirius. Típica cena daquele grupo. Decidiu iniciar um assunto.

- O que vocês estão achando desse concurso literário de Hogwarts? – Em resposta, o silencio. Revirou os olhos e sua atenção foi chamada por uma coruja âmbar de olhos pretos que batia o bico de leve na janela. Foi lá abrir. A carta era do ministério, para ela. "Finalmente resolveram deixar algo claro para mim!" pensou Lily, cansada de tantos mistérios.

_Prezada Srta. Lily Evans_

_Venho aqui para relatar-lhe o que se passou em sua casa há algumas semanas. Desculpe a demora para os relatos, mas os processos criminais a respeito de assassinatos são levados muito a sério e medidos meticulosamente aqui no ministério. Um bruxo que auto - intitula-se Lorde Voldemort, assassinou os seus pais: Rose Anne Evans e Marc Antony Evans, por motivos ainda desconhecidos. A srta. está convidada para uma audiência no tribunal do ministério afim de que deponha._

_Subscrevo-me:_

_Alastor Moody._

Mais um suspiro. A vida de Lily vinha dando voltas demais e ela então resolveu deixar pelo menos algo claro. Guardou a carta no bolso e foi falar com Marisa para que ela lhe provasse de vez se James gostava dela ou não. Ela nunca seria feliz se ao menos não tentasse amar e ser amada. Para completar o quadro ironicamente drástico, não podia falar com Marisa porque Sirius tentava de todos os modos convencê-la a voltar com ele:

-Marisa, me ouve pelo menos uma vez na vida! Eu sei que agi como um idiota e isso não vai acontecer de novo...

-Porque você não terá uma segunda chance...

-Eu juro que nunca gostei de alguém como gosto de você...

-... À exceção de você mesmo

-...

Lily se irritou com aquela discussão, pois seu pavio andava muito curto, e antes que pudesse se controlar, já estava gritando:

- Por Merlim, Marisa, se você e o Black querem se matar, matem-se logo e me tragam um pouco de paz e sossego! Vocês não se cansam de brigar um com o outro? Se não se gostam, a solução é simples, até ridícula, de tão simples, parem de se ver. Se não suportam a idéia de respirar o mesmo ar, saiam de perto um do outro. Caralho. Já chega... Eu vou sair daqui, estão se tornando ridículos.

- Lily, não!- A ruiva se surpreendeu ao ver que era Remus quem lhe chamava e a segurava no braço para que voltasse a se sentar. Muitos grifinórios ali presentes a olhavam surpresos. Explosões de Lily Evans eram normais, mas apenas com James Potter, desde quando ela dava pra explodir com os amigos? Ela encarou seus amigos com arrependimento, mas ainda assim manteve-se calada e de semblante sério. Não daria o braço a torcer. Sentou na poltrona e bufou irritada audivelmente para que ninguém ousasse dizer qualquer coisa pra repreendê-la.

-Lily, fica calma, me desculpe, você está certa – Marisa dizia pausadamente olhando Lily para ver sua reação.

-Tudo bem, me desculpem, eu não queria ter descontado minha raiva em vocês. – Lily respondeu já com a respiração calma, e acrescentando à Marisa disse – Mari, depois eu queria falar com você, se resolve aí enquanto isso.

Marisa respondeu com um olhar intrigado mas assentiu. Se levantou e puxou um Sirius confuso pra fora do Salão Comunal.

-Espero que eles voltem. – James "soltou" a guisa de uma tentativa de assunto.

-Eu não. – disseram juntos Remus e Lily.

-Por que?

- Porque, pontas, o Sirius não sabe se controlar, e você sabe muito bem disso, talvez mais que ele.

- O que eu espero é que a Mari tenha essa consciência também. Odeio vê-la sofrer por causa de uma coisa dessas...

- Como assim?- James perguntou preocupado com a resposta que teria.

-Como ficar triste por se apaixonar por um imbecil que parece estar apaixonado por você, mas na verdade só quer te sacanear.- A ruiva dizia sentida.

-Mas o Sirius não faz isso com a Marisa...- James começou e, para variar foi interrompido por Lily:

-Quem disse que eu estou falando deles?

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

N/a:

Gostaram do capítulo? Então deixem seu comentário!! (Cara de pessoa no comercial de pasta de dente: _**"Ela refresca, ela limpa, ela protege!!"**_)

Well, esse capítulo vai sair meio influenciado pelos livros, que eu li nos últimos dias: _Decameron (de Giovanni Bocaccio)_; _Desventuras em Série, Um mau começo (de Lemoni Snicket)_; _Um (de Richard Bach)_. Lendo atualmente: **A comunicação Virtual e seus reflexos na organização (de Henrique Vailati Neto)**; **Desventuras em série, A sala dos répteis (de Lemoni Snicket).**

Recorro à idéia da Bruna B.T.Black para responder às reviews__

_**Lily,**_ **James,** **Sirius,**_Marisa, _Remus, _Eu_

Thaty: **oi...haha almofadinhas se ferrou...não ta participando do concurso...kpaiaspkasokaskaskoaskoas ...**_**ignorem¬¬'essa criatura, ela não é humana, vem dos confins do submundo...**_O.o De boa, Vocês vão pôr medo na Thaty... foi mal aew, eles não regulam bem..._Uui Você nem sabe o que a autora aki vai aprontar nesse concurso_(todos personagens arregalam os olhos assustados)_(risada de bruxa da branca de neve) Continue comentando! Q bom que vc está gostando!! BjusS_

Soffie Riddle:_Oi!!nem te conto o meu plano...muuuito bom!! Sabe que meu nome era pra ser Soffie? Mas a autora má achou que soffie significar sabedoria era demais para mim ¬¬. Sem mais. __Calada Mari, eu que te criei e tenho motivos pra o significado do seu nome não ser sabedoria...__**Tipo ela namorar o Sirius...pobrezinha, sabe que ela já tropeçou no gloss e caiu de bunda no meio do shopping?**__lily, se você não se calar eu conto pra todo mundo que...__**tá parei.**_**O quê?**_Sirius querido, não é da sua conta..eu continuo a fic,obrigada por comentar!! BjusS_

Lari Evans:_Que bom que você comentou!! Ah, eu sei que estou atrasada pra postr, mas o que vale é a intenção né? BjusS_

Ninha Baudelaire: _Gostou? Que bom!!_**É ÓBVIO QUE ELA SÓ GOSTOU PORQUE O DICONÁRIO ERA SOBRE MIM!!**_** Vai GRITAR no ouvido da sra. Sua mãe, Potter!! **_**Porque? Você grita toda hora no meu!? **_Affe, Ninha, agradeço à review e espero que continue gostando da fic!BjusS_

Obrigada a todos que lêem, mesmo não deixando reviews, e aos que deixam reviews também.

_**BjusS da Rose Samartinne**_


	11. Chapter 11

_No último capítulo de D. Sentimentos I:_

-Quem disse que eu estou falando deles?

* * *

N/a: demorei, eu sei...Desculpas aceitas? Vamos à fic:

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwwWwWwWwWwWwwWwWwWwwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW

Remus preferiu sair do Salão, não estava nem um pouco afim de presenciar mais discussões. Lily e James pareceram não perceber.

-Bom, se você está falando de mim, não precisa se preocupar...

-Eu não estou preocupada.

-O - O quê?

-De fato, eu não quero entender nada do que você sente, pelo menos não agora. Preciso de descanso e paz.

-Eu posso te dar isso.

-Talvez Potter, mas eu não quero afetar mais ninguém com os meus problemas.

-Você não afeta ninguém... O que importa é o seu bem-estar.

-Desde que eu não magoe ninguém... O que eu não creio que seja possível.

-Mas você não vai me magoar. Eu te entendo!

-Eu estou falando de mim!

-...

- Eu não quero para você mal nenhum, e se eu te machucar, seria o mesmo que me machucar, entende? Me desculpe, mas não quero isso.

-Eu quero. – James disse isso puxando a ruiva para um beijo. O mundo em volta girou e ambos sentiram como se nada mais importasse além dos dois...

-P-Potter, pelos céus, não faça isso novamente...- A ruiva disse sem ar quando os dois se separaram.

-Porque não se eu sei que você adorou?

-Por isso mesmo, eu não quero me confundir.

-Então, por favor, pensa, nós poderíamos sair...Se de alguma maneira, eu não te agradar...

-Não é isso...eu só tenho medo de confundir as coisas

-Evans! O que você decidir que sente por mim eu posso aceitar, desde que te tenha ao meu lado.

-Okay.

-Sério?

-Mas só sair. Sem compromisso.

-O que você quiser Ruiva, sou seu escravo.- Lily riu, e os dois voltaram a se beijar.

-Ah, a vontade é de fazer uma festa. – Mari dizia enquanto jogava snap explosivo contra Sirius.

-Eu faria, se estivesse REALMENTE tudo certo.

-Ah, nem vem neguinho, eu não to afim de discutir, é nosso acordo. Apenas amizade.

-Mesmo os dois querendo _outra _coisa?

-Se for para manter a sanidade, sim.

- E se não for?

-Fica quieto e joga, que é sua vez.

-Ok, já que você mandou calar...- O comentário fez Mari rir e ficar quieta até o final do jogo.

-Pelo jeito eu perdi mais coisa do que queria...-Remus disse sentando-se em uma das confortáveis poltronas do salão comunal, perto da lareira. Lily estava deitada no chão, com a cabeça apoiada no colo de James.

-Ah, Rem, eu já me cansei de brigar.- Lily disse sorrindo.

-Toda Hogwarts agradece...

WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWWwWwWwWwWwWwW

N/a:Ok! Tiros, paulada, tudo! Me perdoem pela demora!!

Minha criatividade não anda lá essas coisas, aí os capítulos da "D.Sentimentos I" e da "Hoje a noite não tem luar" ficaram curtinhos, agradeço os que leram até aqui, e peço que deixem uma reviewzinha para alegrar uma Aspirante a autora!

Thaty: Obrigada pela review, você está sempre comentando, o que me motiva a continuar!!

Beijos!

ټ

_**Rose Anne Samartinne**_


End file.
